


Drabble Collection 2017

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags for some Chapters, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 183
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: 183 different drabbles about Adam Rose/Heath Slater and Rhyno/Heath Slater.Chapter 1 - 149: Rated M (no explicit content)Chapter 150 - 183: Rated E(See notes for prompt list.)





	1. Give me a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for original prompt list: [rfaimagining](https://taleacorven.tumblr.com/post/173513392528/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)  
> However, I changed it a bit.
> 
> **Angst:**  
>  1\. "Give me a chance."  
> 2\. "Not you again."  
> 3\. "Leave me alone."  
> 4\. "I don't love you anymore."  
> 5\. "Why do you hate me?"  
> 6\. "I lost the baby."  
> 7\. "I thought you loved me."  
> 8\. "I don't need you anymore."  
> 9\. "I can't believe you!"  
> 10\. "We can't keep this up forever."  
> 11\. "You're a monster."  
> 12\. "I hate you."  
> 13\. "Don't leave me..."  
> 14\. "You're a disappointment."  
> 15\. "Don't die on me - Please."  
> 16\. "I never meant to hurt you."  
> 17\. "Are you upset with me?"  
> 18\. "I wish I'd never met you."  
> 19\. "I'm going to kill you!"  
> 20\. "Please don't hurt me like this."  
> 21\. "Thanks for nothing."  
> 22\. "Don't call this number again."  
> 23\. "Why did you spare me?"  
> 24\. "You need to leave."  
> 25\. "I'm sick."  
> 26\. "I'm dying."  
> 27\. "I thought we were family!"  
> 28\. "There was never an us."  
> 29\. "So that's it? It's over?"  
> 30\. "I fucked up."  
> 31\. "I came to say goodbye."  
> 32\. "He's dead because of you."  
> 33\. "I don't deserve to be loved."  
> 34\. "About the baby... It's yours."
> 
> **Love:**  
>  35\. "I'm so in love with you."  
> 36\. "Dance with me!"  
> 37\. "Isn't this amazing?"  
> 38\. "I wish we could stay like this forever."  
> 39\. "Will you marry me?"  
> 40\. "I'm pregnant."  
> 41\. "I need a hug."  
> 42\. "You're special to me."  
> 43\. "I'm going to keep you safe."  
> 44\. "Do you trust me?"  
> 45\. "Can I kiss you right now?"  
> 46\. "You're cute when you're angry."  
> 47\. "I've liked you for awhile now."  
> 48\. "Let's have a baby."  
> 49\. "We'd make such a cute couple."  
> 50\. "I want to take care of you."  
> 51\. "Can we cuddle?"  
> 52\. "It's lonely here without you."  
> 53\. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."  
> 54\. "Shut up and kiss me already."  
> 55\. "Are you flirting with me?"  
> 56\. "Is that my shirt?"  
> 57\. "How did we get here?"  
> 58\. "You own my heart."  
> 59\. "You'd be a great dad."  
> 60\. "You'd be a great mom."  
> 61\. "I want to protect you."  
> 62\. "What's the matter?"  
> 63\. "You're so beautiful."  
> 64\. "Did you do something different with your hair?"  
> 65\. "Is that a new perfume?"  
> 66\. "Stop being so cute."  
> 67\. "You're making me blush!"  
> 68\. "You're teasing me again..."  
> 69\. "This is why I fell in love with you."  
> 70\. "You're the best!"  
> 71\. "They're going to love you, don't worry!"  
> 72\. "Oh, are you ticklish?"  
> 73\. "Of course I remembered!"  
> 74\. "You're one hell of a girl."  
> 75\. "You're one hell of a guy."  
> 76\. "Are you jealous?"  
> 77\. "Hold me and never let me go."  
> 78\. "Stop hogging all the blankets!"  
> 79\. "Let's run away together."
> 
> **General:**  
>  80\. "Catch me if you can!"  
> 81\. "I'm fine."  
> 82\. "Are you drunk?"  
> 83\. "Are you high?"  
> 84\. "We can't go in there..."  
> 85\. "Give it back!"  
> 86\. "Well this is just great."  
> 87\. "Don't touch me."  
> 88\. "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person."  
> 89\. "This was fun - Let's do it again sometime!"  
> 90\. "I didn't do it!"  
> 91\. "I did it..."  
> 92\. "I don't remember that!"  
> 93\. "Well that's pretty rude of you to say."  
> 94\. "Get that thing away from me!"  
> 95\. "You owe me."  
> 96\. "Do you believe in aliens?"  
> 97\. "Do you believe in ghosts?"  
> 98\. "Are you hitting on me?"  
> 99\. "Why are you naked?"  
> 100\. "You did what?!"
> 
> (I'm sorry, I had to split the list up due to the character limit in the notes. Please see below for the continuation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101\. "You have... Superpowers?"  
> 102\. "Why are you bleeding?"  
> 103\. "Where did all these puppies come from?"  
> 104\. "Don't make me come over there myself!"  
> 105\. "That wasn't funny."  
> 106\. "This tastes horrible."  
> 107\. "This is delicious!"  
> 108\. "Are you mad at me?"  
> 109\. "Stop ignoring me..."  
> 110\. "I love that show too!"  
> 111\. "Can I borrow that book of yours?"  
> 112\. "Let's blow this joint."  
> 113\. "Let me help you with that."  
> 114\. "Take that back!"  
> 115\. "Wanna go see a movie with me?"  
> 116\. "No way, that's so lame."  
> 117\. "What are you listening to?"  
> 118\. "I brought you your coffee."  
> 119\. "Don’t fuck this up."  
> 120\. "Run!"  
> 121\. "I haven't slept in four days..."  
> 122\. "Your turn to do the dishes."  
> 123\. "Was I really that drunk?"  
> 124\. "Was I really that stoned?"  
> 125\. "Give me back my phone!"  
> 126\. "You're an asshole."  
> 127\. "Are you cold?"  
> 128\. "This place gives me the creeps."  
> 129\. "I swear my house is haunted."  
> 130\. "Did you hear that?"  
> 131\. "It's just your imagination."  
> 132\. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"  
> 133\. "Stop being such a baby."  
> 134\. "Go back to bed."  
> 135\. "Are you okay?"  
> 136\. "I can take care of myself just fine."  
> 137\. "Thanks for helping me back there."  
> 138\. "Since when have we ever been friends?"  
> 139\. "What on earth are you wearing?"  
> 140\. "I can't feel my legs!"  
> 141\. "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."  
> 142\. "Put me down!"  
> 143\. "There's only one bed..."  
> 144\. "It isn't what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is..."  
> 145\. "How did I lose it?"  
> 146\. "I read your diary."  
> 147\. "This is awkward."  
> 148\. "Didn't you read the sign?"  
> 149\. "Do you think you can teach me that?"
> 
> **Sexual:**  
>  150\. "Bite me."  
> 151\. "Make me."  
> 152\. "Fuck me."  
> 153\. "Stop teasing me so much..."  
> 154\. "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"  
> 155\. "Okay... This is new."  
> 156\. "Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?"  
> 157\. "You're in trouble now."  
> 158\. "What a pretty sight."  
> 159\. "Bend over."  
> 160\. "On your knees."  
> 161\. "The food looks great but... There's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now."  
> 162\. "Lay back."  
> 163\. "Take off your clothes."  
> 164\. "Well, fine; just this once."  
> 165\. "I'm waiting."  
> 166\. "As you wish."  
> 167\. "First one to make a noise loses."  
> 168\. "You have no idea what you do to me."  
> 169\. "If you're bored, wanna have sex?"  
> 170\. "I've wanted this for so long."  
> 171\. "Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies."  
> 172\. "Can I touch you?"  
> 173\. "Open up."  
> 174\. "No strings attached."  
> 175\. "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"  
> 176\. "Mine."  
> 177\. "The night's still young."  
> 178\. "We can't do that here!"  
> 179\. "Behave."  
> 180\. "What did you just say?"  
> 181\. "Good girl."  
> 182\. "Good boy."  
> 183\. "Come here."

Adam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. "Give me a chance."

But Heath didn't want to hear it. "You're Adam Rose. You change your partners like you change your underwear."

"That was the former me, the party animal. I am not like that anymore. Let me prove it to you."

Heath sighed. He liked Adam and he wanted to believe him. Besides, it seemed to be true. Since they had formed the Social Outcasts a few weeks ago, he hadn't seen Adam with anyone else.

"One chance, I'll give you one chance. Don't mess it up."

"I won't."

 


	2. Not you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2015.

Heath turned around and rolled his eyes. "Not you again."

Adam had been following him like a stray dog since they'd had some tag team matches together lately. However, the ginger wasn't interested in him. "I don't want to be your partner."

"Then let's make a team!" Adam said enthusiastically.

"That makes no sense at all." Heath shook his head and wanted to leave.

But Adam didn't give up. "Come on, Heathy baby. We could become Tag Team Champions."

_Champions?_ That sounded good. A smile appeared on Heath's face. Maybe he should listen to what that outcast had to say.

 


	3. Leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was almost running down the dark alley, sweating in fear. A dangerous looking guy had been following him since he'd left the bus. When he realized that he couldn't escape, he braced himself and turned around. "What do you want? Leave me alone."

His pursuer stared at him. He held Heath's wallet in his hands. "You lost that."

Heath's eyes widened. "Fuck... I'm sorry." Suddenly the other man didn't look scary anymore; he seemed kind of cute. "Let me buy you a coffee as a thank you. I'm Heath," he said with a smile.

"You can call me Rhyno."

 


	4. I don't love you anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: break up; sad
> 
> This is set in late 2016.

Heath was sitting on a chair, formally. He didn't want to... no, he _couldn't_ join the other man on the bed. He should've told him before Adam had booked this hotel room for them. "I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore."

Adam swallowed; his eyes filled with tears. "It's because of Rhyno, isn't it? Do you sleep with him?"

"No!" It was the truth; he didn't, not yet. But... he had feelings for his tag partner.

"Fuck you, Heath!" Adam stormed out of the room.

Heath felt his heart breaking. He wished he could've heard _Heathy baby_ one last time.

 


	5. Why do you hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath was running around backstage, looking for Titus, when he suddenly bumped into Adam Rose. The ginger immediately got into a fighting stance. "Just stay away from me!" They'd had a feud going on for several weeks already.

Adam sucked on his lollipop and blinked innocently. "Why do you hate me?"

"Why? You can't be serious! Your Bunny attacks me all the time!"

The older man cocked his head sideways. "That cannot be true. My Bunny is totally harmless and cuddly."

Heath wanted to protest. However, he couldn't help but smile when Adam pouted his lips. _Damn his cute behavior!_

 


	6. I lost the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting; mpreg; loss of unborn baby; sad; mentions of accident; injury

Heath was sitting in his hospital bed. He felt empty. He'd been so careful the whole time, and then that accident had happened. It hadn't even been his fault. The driver of the other car had ignored his right of way. Fortunately, Heath wasn't injured badly, just some bruises and a broken leg. But...

He looked at his partner who was sitting next to the bed. "I lost the baby."

Rhyno didn't know what to say. He grabbed Heath's hand and held it tightly. Heath's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

His partner hugged him. "It wasn't your fault."

 


	7. I thought you loved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after [their argument on Talking Smack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90lyaK28bqk). (December 6, 2016)

Heath couldn't believe what Rhyno had said to him. Sure, they had lost the Tag Team Championships. But they were a team, more than that.

He was running down the hallway when he saw his partner ahead of him. "Rhyno, wait! Please."

The other man stopped but didn't turn around.

Heath stood a few feet behind him now. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me."

Rhyno turned around. "I never said..." He halted when he saw a single tear running down his partner's face. Quietly, he stepped forward and hugged him. "I do. I'm sorry."

 


	8. I don't need you anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: heel!heath; canon-typical violence; possible future?

The crowd went mad with anger when Heath attacked his now former tag team partner with a chair. They were booing and screaming while he continued to beat Rhyno up. The older man hadn't seen it coming. He'd trusted Heath.

Everyone had always thought Rhyno would be the one to betray his partner. They'd been wrong. He'd loved the ginger, still did.

Heath dropped the chair and grabbed his Intercontinental Championship belt. It was beautiful, everything he'd ever wanted.

Rhyno was writhing on the mat in pain. Heath smirked maliciously and looked down at him. "I don't need you anymore."

 


	9. I can't believe you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath had heard bad rumors about his friend and wanted to talk to him. "Um, they say you sleep with half the roster..."

Adam looked up from his phone, obviously bored. "Yeah."

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you! Do you not have any pride?"

"You think I should be proud that I'm so popular?"

"That's not what I..." Heath sighed and became quiet, almost shy. "You also slept with me, and I... I thought it was something special."

Adam smiled at him. "It was. You are my Red Dragon."

Heath blushed. "Am I... special to you?"

"You are."

 


	10. We can't keep this up forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Heath was snuggling up to his boyfriend. Adam held him close, but he sounded unusually serious when he said, "We can't keep this up forever."

"What do you mean?"

"This _long-distance relationship."_

"But you said it would be okay when you left the WWE." Heath became nervous. "You said you wouldn't break up with me. You promised it."

"I know. But... we rarely see each other anymore."

"I think about quitting, too. Maybe I'll open a wrestling school."

"Don't. You're doing so great with Rhyno now. And you still have to become IC Champion. It's okay, baby. I love you."

 


	11. You're a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mental instability; blood
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Waking up, Heath saw Leo Kruger crouching in a corner of their hotel room. He was covered in blood, and Heath was sure it wasn't his. He didn't know what Leo had done or why these transformations still took place. It usually happened at night.

Heath climbed out of the bed, although he had no idea what to do. His eyes filled with tears. "You're a monster. I want my Adam back."

The other man watched every move he made. However, he never attacked Heath. It seemed as if there was still a little bit of Adam left in him.

 


	12. I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

"I hate you." Heath pushed the other man away.

But Adam grabbed his wrists and pulled him in close. "No, you don't. You love me."

Heath was crying; he wrapped his arms around his partner. "Why do you leave me?"

"I don't leave you. I just leave the WWE." Adam looked at him and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears from his face. "I will always love you, no matter how far away we are from each other."

Heath sniffed again before he gave Adam a kiss. "Don't forget me."

"I won't."

"You're right; I love you."

 


	13. Don't leave me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: possible future?

Heath's new wrestling school was doing well, and so he told Rhyno that he was thinking about quitting WWE.

"Don't leave me..." Rhyno said.

Heath was surprised. His partner wasn't usually someone who talked about his feelings. Occasionally, they slept with each other. But Heath had thought it was just casual. Rhyno had never told him what he felt for him, and Heath had been okay with that. He liked Rhyno and he was just happy to be together with him.

"Do you want to work as a trainer for me?" he asked insecurely.

Rhyno smiled. "I would love to."

 


	14. You're a disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after they lost the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. (December 4, 2016)

Rhyno sat down on his hotel bed - for the first time in many weeks without the Tag Team Championship belt. "You're a disappointment."

Heath winced. It was the one thing he'd feared the most - to disappoint his tag team partner, his friend, the man who had been willing to help him when he'd needed him most.

"I'm sorry. I did my best, but it just wasn't good enough..." He sniffed, realizing he'd started to cry.

Rhyno stared at him. "It's okay, Heath. I'm sorry; I didn't want to be mean." He hugged his surprised partner. "We'll win the titles back."

 


	15. Don't die on me - Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: accident; injury; surgery

It had been a horrible accident. When Heath had hit the turnbuckle, his head had snapped back. Now he just lay on the mat, motionless.

While the paramedics ran to the ring, Rhyno sat next to him, holding his hand. "Don't die on me - Please."

He made room for the medics but never left Heath's side on the way to the hospital.

The surgery took about four hours. Then Rhyno was allowed to visit him in his room. When he entered, Heath smiled at him weakly. The surgery had gone well. He would be okay and able to wrestle again.

 


	16. I never meant to hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in August 2016.

Heath was in a good mood. He'd just won his first match together with Rhyno against the Headbangers. They both had little injuries - but nothing serious. On top of that, they had also been on Talking Smack.

However, Rhyno still seemed a bit down when they arrived in their hotel room. Finally, he said, "I have to apologize to you."

Heath was confused. "Why?"

"I gored you three times and... That was wrong. I never meant to hurt you."

Heath smiled at him. "That's in the past. Forget it. Now we're a team."

At that moment Rhyno fell in love.

 


	17. Are you upset with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was sitting on the double bed, looking like he was sulking.

"Heathy baby, are you okay?" Adam asked. But the other man ignored him. _Had he done something wrong?_ He crawled onto the bed next to his partner. "Are you upset with me?"

Heath seemed to have been absorbed in thought. He blinked. "No, it's just... Why can't we win any matches? We started so well and I beat Dolph Ziggler. But now we're losing week after week, day after day." He sighed. "Am I a bad leader?"

Adam hugged him. "No, baby. You're great. Our time will come."

 


	18. I wish I'd never met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of Beulah Slater/Heath Slater
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"I wish I'd never met you," Adam said.

Heath stared at his friend. "Why do you say that?"

"And I wish you would've told me earlier that you're married."

"Well, you know, Beulah is just my _current_ wife," Heath said awkwardly.

Adam furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"She is just the mother of my last few kids. But she's not the love of my life."

"I don't want to be the one who ruins your marriage."

"Why would you...? Oh..."

"I love you, Heathy baby."

"Oh. I didn't know. I mean..." Heath blushed. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

 


	19. I'm going to kill you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"I'm going to kill you!" Heath screamed so loudly, Adam quickly ran to him in the bedroom.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You deleted all the _Walking Dead_ episodes on my laptop!"

"Yeah, I needed some space, and you've already watched them, haven't you?"

"But I wanted to watch them again."

"I'll buy you the DVDs."

"Who uses DVDs nowadays? Do you want me to carry them around all the time when we're on the road?"

"I'm sorry. I'll download them again for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you forgive me?" Adam asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, you can live." Heath grinned.

 


	20. Please don't hurt me like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Heath and Adam met for the first time in months. They rarely had free days at the same time anymore. Heath was very excited about his new tag team with Rhyno and happily told his boyfriend how he had become one half of the first ever SmackDown Tag Team Champions. The more Adam listened to him, the more jealous he became. "Please don't hurt me like this."

"What do you mean?" Heath didn't understand.

"I love you, Heathy baby. I don't want to lose you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left the company then." He halted. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

 


	21. Thanks for nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was excited to move into his new house – although he had to do it all by himself. His new neighbor, Adam Rose, did not seem very busy as he was just standing there watching Heath carry one heavy box after another into his home.

_What an asshole. He could offer to help,_ Heath thought.

When he accidentally dropped one of the boxes and all his stuff shattered to the ground, he finally had enough. "Thanks for nothing," he said, annoyed, to the other man.

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry. I was hypnotized by your cute ass. Let me help you..."

 


	22. Don't call this number again

When Heath's phone rang, he hesitated a moment before he picked up.

"Heathy baby..." It was Adam Rose. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He'd broken up with Heath a few months ago, only to crawl back to him the next day. But Heath's heart had been broken.

"I'm through with you. Don't call this number again." Heath hung up.

However, Adam didn't want to give up. His mood swings weren't his fault. He had done nothing wrong, hadn't even slept with anyone else. He still loved Heath. So he decided to call him again tomorrow. Heath would forgive him, surely.

 


	23. Why did you spare me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – Fantasy/Historical; mentions of battles and deaths

When Heath opened his eyes, he was surrounded by dead bodies. It had been a hard battle. The other side had not only outnumbered them, they also had a warrior called Rhyno who fought like ten men. Now he was standing right in front of him, and Heath knew this was his end. Rhyno stared at him, but then he just turned around to leave.

"Why did you spare me?" Heath asked.

Rhyno looked at him. "I see promise in your eyes. Join us. Your king is a tyrant. Ours brings peace."

He reached out and Heath took his hand.

 


	24. You need to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Adam crawled on top of his boyfriend and tried to kiss him. But Heath looked at his watch. "You need to leave. Rhyno will be here soon."

"So what?"

"He will kill you if he finds out that I'm still seeing you."

"Why?"

"He thinks he has to protect me and that you broke my heart."

"I did."

"But you made up for it."

"Just tell him."

"He wouldn't understand..."

"Why do you... Wait, are you dating him?"

"No, I don't cheat on you!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you, Heathy baby."

"I love you, too. But... please, leave now."

 


	25. I'm sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: illness
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"Wooooo!" Heath always felt great after a shower in the morning. But he was surprised Adam hadn't joined him in the bathroom. Usually, he couldn't wait to give Heath the first smooch of the day.

When he went back to the bedroom, Adam was still lying in bed. "Hey baby, what's wrong? You gotta get up. We need to leave soon."

Adam forced himself to sit up; he looked miserable. "I'm sick."

Heath crawled onto the bed and put his hand on Adam's forehead. It was hot. "Oh baby, lie down and rest. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you."

 


	26. I'm dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting; major illness; mentions of death; sad

"I'm dying," Heath said.

"No, you won't. Let's go to another doctor," Adam suggested.

"We've already been to three doctors, and they all say the same! There is no cure."

"I won't give up. Maybe some doctor in another country-"

"Adam," his partner interrupted him. "I'm tired. Just let me go in peace."

Adam's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He hugged the other man. "I can't live without you."

Heath patted his back, smiling. "You can and you will. At first you'll be sad, but then you'll forget me and be happy again."

"Never."

 


	27. I thought we were family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

Heath couldn't believe it when Adam told him the news. "You want to leave us, leave the Social Outcasts? I thought we were family!"

"I'm sorry. It's not that I leave you, I leave the WWE."

"But that's the same! Why?"

"It feels like they don't want me here."

"I want you..." Heath sniffed, tears rolled down his face.

"Oh baby." Adam hugged him tightly. "It's too late now. Things always change; people come and go."

"You're not _people..._ Bo and Axel will miss you, too."

"Take care of them, please. We're brothers."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

 


	28. There was never an us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: break up; possible future?

Rhyno looked seriously at his tag team partner. "We gotta talk. I think it's time for us to go our own ways."

Heath stared at him. "What are you talking about? You don't want to break up the team, do you? We haven't even won the RAW Tag Team Championship yet."

"And we never will..."

"Yes, we will. I believe in us."

"Heath... There was never an us."

It was hard but the only way. Rhyno's own career had been over for years. But Heath could still accomplish so much as a single's competitor. He just had to realize it.

 


	29. So that's it? It's over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: waxing; grooming
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"So that's it? It's over?" Heath looked up, a little surprised.

Adam chuckled. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Heath had just had his first Brazilian wax, and Adam was helping him.

"You're a brave little soldier." Adam grinned at him while he used some oil to remove the remaining wax. Then he put lotion on his pubic area.

"Can I get a lollipop?" Heath asked cheekily.

Adam took one out of his pocket.

"That's not what I... Why the hell do you have that?"

Adam laughed. "So you don't want it?"

"I do!" Heath quickly grabbed it.

 


	30. I fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after they lost the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. (December 4, 2016)

They had already taken a shower and were sitting in the locker room. Heath was packing his bag. He didn't want to wait for the end of the PPV; he just wanted to leave. Rhyno stared at him for a minute before he finally said, "I'm sorry. I fucked up."

Heath looked up, surprised. "What are you talking about? We're a team. We both lost tonight."

"I was the one who was pinned."

"That doesn't matter. Don't look back now. We're going to have a rematch, and then we'll win our titles back."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

 


	31. I came to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

The Social Outcasts were backstage, getting ready for their match. Adam was the last one to arrive.

"You're late. Where have you been?" Heath asked, still happy to finally see his partner.

"I came to say goodbye." Adam didn't look at him.

"What are you talking about?" At first Heath thought it was a joke, but the other man sounded too serious for that.

"I asked for my release. I... I'll leave."

Bo and Curtis looked at each other, shocked.

Heath stared at Adam, his eyes filled with tears, his throat felt dry. "Why? You can't do that to me."

 


	32. He's dead because of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: major character death; implied/referenced suicide; sad; implied/referenced cheating

Heath still couldn't believe it when he was standing in front of Adam's grave. He looked at Rhyno. "He's dead because of you." He didn't even sound angry, just sad.

Rhyno cringed. Despite his appearance, Adam had been a very sensitive person. Rhyno hadn't known it, hadn't known it would break his heart if he told him about his affair with Heath, hadn't known Adam would...

There was nothing he could do now. Heath was right; it was his fault. He'd been selfish; he'd wanted Heath for himself. Now they couldn't even be friends anymore. Heath would never forgive him.

 


	33. I don't deserve to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was sitting on the hotel bed, depressed about the losing streak of the Social Outcasts. Adam crawled next to him and hugged him. "Don't be so sad, baby. I love you."

"I don't deserve to be loved. I'm a loser; I can't do anything right."

"That's not true. Don't say something like that. Bo, Axel and me – we have already been losers before. But you gave us a home. You deserve to be loved more than anyone else." Adam gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You are the most precious person I know."

"Thanks. I love you, too."

 


	34. About the baby... It's yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: post mpreg; original child character

Adam was sitting on a park bench when Heath arrived. "Thanks for coming," the ginger said.

Adam didn't know why his ex wanted to see him. "You're looking good."

Heath was carrying a baby in his arms. Adam had heard about it. Obviously he hadn't been so careful with his new partner. Wait, if he counted back... Had Heath already slept with Rhyno when he'd still been with him?

Adam didn't know much about children. He wasn't sure how old that little boy was. "He's cute," he said. "Just like his father."

Heath smiled sheepishly. "About the baby... It's yours."

 


	35. I'm so in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of crossdressing
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"I'm so in love with you." Adam hugged his partner tightly and pressed his forehead against Heath's temple.

Curtis rolled his eyes.

"I love ya, too. But you gotta let me go now. I'm having a match in ten minutes." Heath smiled at him.

"Nope." Adam pouted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a wrestler. That's my job."

"Quit and become my valet."

"What? No way."

"But you'd look so cute in a skirt."

"Why would I have to wear a skirt?"

"Because you're my valet."

"Stop that bullshit and get ready for the match," Curtis said, annoyed.

 


	36. Dance with me!

Rhyno didn't like to be in this club. It was too loud and there were too many people. But Heath wanted to have some fun, and he knew that the ginger liked to drink a little too much. So he'd decided to keep an eye on his friend, so that he wouldn't do anything stupid that he would regret later.

Heath weaved over to his table, grinning. "Dance with me!"

Rhyno shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood to make a fool of himself on the dance floor. But Heath grabbed his hand and enthusiastically pulled him up.

 


	37. Isn't this amazing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in September 2016.

They had just become the first ever SmackDown Tag Team Champions, and Heath was holding his belt so proudly as if it was one of his kids. "Isn't this amazing?" he asked.

His smile was the purest and brightest thing Rhyno had ever seen. There was this warm feeling in his stomach when he looked at his friend, and he was afraid he'd made a mistake. Was he falling in love with Heath?

The other man hugged him again. "Come on, let's celebrate! I'm gonna be so drunk!" Heath laughed.

_Don't..._ Rhyno thought. _Don't lead me into temptation like that..._

 


	38. I wish we could stay like this forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised sequel to ["Control"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11074242).

Heath had brought Cheez Whiz and crackers for Rhyno and a six-pack of beer for himself. After they had changed their clothes and eaten some snacks, they lay down on the hood of the rental car and looked up at the stars.

Heath spread the blanket over them and cuddled up to his partner. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Rhyno smiled at him and put his arm around him. "We can't. We have to go back and win some titles."

"Not yet..." Heath mumbled tiredly. He put his head on Rhyno's chest and soon dozed off peacefully.

 


	39. Will you marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on Valentine's Day 2017.

Exactly one year ago Adam had confessed his love for Heath. But two months later he'd left the WWE, and it had become much more complicated for them to meet. Still, Heath was happy that his partner waited for him at the hotel after SmackDown.

"I'm going to quit," Adam told him later when they were in their room.

"What?"

"Wrestling. I'm going to retire at the end of the year. I want to spend all of my time with you. I love you, Heathy baby. Will you marry me?"

Heath's eyes widened and so did his smile. "Yes, yes!"

 


	40. I'm pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mpreg

When Adam came back home, Heath asked him to sit down. He had to tell him something and he wasn't sure how his partner would react. So he was nervously biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers.

"I went to the doctor today... I had taken a test before, but I wanted to be sure..."

Adam looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

Adam jumped up with the brightest smile on his face. "Oh my... That's wonderful!"

He hugged his partner and gently put his hand on Heath's belly.

"We're going to have a baby!" he said, still smiling.

 


	41. I need a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after WrestleMania 33. (April 2, 2017)

Heath was devastated. It was the biggest event of the year and he...

"Don't be so depressed," Rhyno said when he saw him in the locker room.

"But I was one of the first to be eliminated!" Heath was talking about the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal.

"Is there... anything I can do?" Rhyno asked insecurely.

Heath looked at him with big eyes. "I need a hug."

The other man walked to him and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. Heath felt a familiar warmth. He closed his eyes and hugged him back.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

 


	42. You're special to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath cuddled up to the man he'd just had sex with. "I want to stay with you," he said shyly.

Adam wrapped his arms around him. "There is no need to leave, baby."

"I don't mean just tonight. I want to be more than just a one-night stand..."

"You are. You're not like one of my Rosebuds. You're special to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to get you since I was called up to the main roster."

"You had a feud with me at first."

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow, right?" Adam grinned.

Heath chuckled. "Right."

 


	43. I'm going to keep you safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before their match against the Wyatt Family. (December 2016)

Heath couldn't sleep. He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, even though it was too dark to see anything.

"Rhyno, you still awake?"

His tag team partner made an annoyed noise which meant _'yes'._

"The Wyatt Family really gives me the heebie-jeebies..." Heath confessed.

"That's what you worry about?" Rhyno switched on the light. "I'm more concerned they'll use dirty tricks to win the match and get our titles."

"But they are creepy, especially Bray..."

"They are still just humans, not ghosts." Rhyno smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm going to keep you safe."

Heath blushed. "Thanks."

 


	44. Do you trust me?

"Damn, it's really high..." Heath was standing on the top turnbuckle, looking down at his tag team partner on the floor. He wanted to try a new high-flying move. The arena was still empty; it was a few hours before RAW.

"Do you trust me?" Rhyno asked him.

"I do!"

"I'll catch you. Don't worry."

Heath jumped and landed in his friend's arms. The older man staggered a little but didn't fall. Heath was still clinging to him. He smiled. Their faces were only inches apart. Rhyno's cheeks turned pink. Heath leaned forward and kissed him for the first time.

 


	45. Can I kiss you right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on January 4, 2016.

All four men were in a good mood when they returned to the locker room. "Wooo!" Heath shouted. "I beat Dolph Ziggler! That's so amazing!"

He started to undress to go to the shower. But then he realized that Adam was staring at him – not in a perverted way. He seemed to be... fascinated?

"What?" Heath asked, confused.

Adam smiled. "Can I kiss you right now?"

Heath chuckled. "Are you serious?"

Bo wanted to say something, but Curtis grabbed him and pulled him away. He had obviously noticed something Heath hadn't.

"I am."

Adam came closer and Heath blushed. "Okay."

 


	46. You're cute when you're angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after [Adam Rose vs Ryback](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dViQXmL94s). (February 29, 2016)

"This damn Ryback!" Heath cursed when they were back in their locker room. "He should have been disqualified for using his fists!"

Adam was still holding his aching head but tried to smile. "You're cute when you're angry."

Heath blushed. "Are... are you okay? Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Nah, I think I'm fine."

"But please tell me when you feel dizzy or nauseous because that can mean-"

"I know what that means," Adam interrupted him. _A concussion_ – he didn't want to think about that now.

"Sorry... I just want you to be okay," Heath said insecurely.

"Thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368422/chapters/26748867) to this.


	47. I've liked you for awhile now

Rhyno was nervous. He'd gone through it in his mind many times. But now that Heath was sitting in front of him, words failed him.

He had invited his friend to an expensive restaurant, and he was sure Heath was wondering why - even though he hadn't asked yet. The ginger was in a good mood, eating and chatting away happily. When they were finished, Rhyno summoned all his courage. "Heath, I..."

The other man looked at him expectantly.

"I've liked you for awhile now. You're more than just a friend to me."

Heath smiled. "I feel the same for you."

 


	48. Let's have a baby

Heath and Adam were strolling through the city when Adam suddenly stopped in front of a show window. Then he smiled broadly at his partner. "Let's have a baby."

"What?" Heath blinked confusedly.

"Look at all those cute things!" Adam said while pointing at the store for baby clothes and accessories. "That little jacket... and the plush bunny."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I want to have a baby with you."

"I think we have to marry first before we can adopt one."

"Then let's do that!"

"Is that your proposal? That's not very romantic," Heath said but smiled.

 


	49. We'd make such a cute couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam hugged his friend from behind when they returned to their hotel room after RAW. "We'd make such a cute couple," he said and put his chin on Heath's right shoulder.

The ginger chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

Adam tightened his grip and pressed his cheek against him. "You're so cute, Heathy baby... and I'm cute. So together we'd be super cute."

Heath blushed. He hadn't thought the other man was serious about this. "You really wanna...?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"If you let me go, yes." Heath laughed.

Adam released his grip and moved in front of Heath.

 


	50. I want to take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to ["You're cute when you're angry"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368422/chapters/26648130).

Adam was surprised when he entered their hotel room. Heath had booked them a room with a double bed. Until now, they had always had rooms with two single beds. They were just friends, weren't they?

"I want to take care of you," Heath explained with a flushed face. "I mean it's easier like this... if something happens... if you don't feel good in the middle of the night..."

Adam grabbed his hand and held it gently. "Thank you," he said with a warm voice.

Heath stripped him down to his boxers and made him lie down in the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368422/chapters/26846400) to this.


	51. Can we cuddle?

It was late at night and Heath had had troubles booking a hotel. Finally, they ended up in a room with a double bed. Rhyno was too tired to complain. Heath was his best friend. So it wouldn't be that bad, right?

They quickly got ready for bed and crawled under the blankets. After a few minutes Heath asked, "Can we cuddle?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

Heath moved closer and wrapped his arm around him. "Please..."

Rhyno's body was so warm and soft despite his muscles. He was like a big pillow. Heath smiled. Rhyno stayed quiet.

 


	52. It's lonely here without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Just when Adam returned to his cheap motel room, his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the name on the display and immediately picked it up. "Heathy baby!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I just came back from a match."

"Oh, where are you?"

"New York."

"Sounds cool! How is it?"

"It's lonely here without you."

"Hey, can we meet tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you want. I have two free days, baybay!" Heath said excitingly.

"Chicago would be good."

"Okay, then tomorrow in Chicago!"

Adam smiled. "Great, I'm looking forward to it. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby."

 


	53. I can't stand the thought of losing you

It had been a hard match. Rhyno helped his tag team partner backstage. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Just a little exhausted," Heath answered.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the trainer's room."

Heath shook his head. "Nah, I think it's okay."

Rhyno looked around before he moved in front of his partner, put his hands on Heath's waist and leaned his forehead against the other man. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Don't worry. I'm like a cockroach." Heath laughed.

Rhyno smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

 


	54. Shut up and kiss me already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to ["I want to take care of you"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368422/chapters/26748867).

Adam was sitting in the bed with an ice pack on his head while Heath took care of everything and also changed his clothes. When he finally joined his friend in the bed, Adam already felt better and put the ice pack on his nightstand.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked. "Do you need more ice? Do you want some painkillers? Or do you want to eat or drink something? I'm gonna beat up that stupid Ryback next time!"

Adam chuckled. Heath always talked too much when he was excited. He smiled at the ginger. "Shut up and kiss me already."

 


	55. Are you flirting with me?

Heath was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, styling his hair when his friend joined him. "You're looking good, babe," Rhyno said and gave him a light slap on his ass before he wanted to go to the shower.

But Heath turned around. "Are you flirting with me?"

Rhyno stopped and blushed. "No."

"You are!" Heath grinned. "I understand that. I'm just too cute, ain't I?" He laughed.

Rhyno's face turned even redder and he looked down. "I'm not..."

Heath stepped forward, cupped his face and smiled at him. "I like you, too."

Then he kissed him.

 


	56. Is that my shirt?

When Rhyno returned from the hotel bathroom, Heath was sitting on his bed, only dressed in boxers and a T-shirt that was so big it looked like a nightgown on him.

Rhyno blinked. "Is that my shirt?"

Heath blushed. "I'm sorry. I forgot to wash mine, and yours is so comfortable. But I should've asked you..."

His friend shook his head. "It's okay... It looks cute on you."

Heath smiled. "Thanks. Wanna cuddle? With your own shirt?" He laughed.

Rhyno stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if Heath was serious. "Can I?"

"Sure." Heath grinned mischievously.

 


	57. How did we get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: implied/referenced drunk sex

Rhyno had already been awake for a while when Heath crawled out from under the blanket and looked at him, tired and confused. "How did we get here?"

Rhyno froze. "You don't remember?"

It had been Heath who had started to flirt with him last night. Rhyno should have stopped him – should've stopped him when Heath had kissed him. But...

Now his tag team partner would hate him – and he had every right to do so.

"I'm sorry," Rhyno said.

"What are you talking about?" Heath asked while he cuddled up to him. "I was the one who was drunk."

 


	58. You own my heart

Heath was a little depressed when he met his boyfriend, because he hadn't had a match on RAW for weeks. Adam tried to cheer him up. "You may not have any championship, but you have something better."

"Do I?"

"Yeah." Adam took Heath's hand and put it on his chest. "You own my heart."

Heath smiled. "You think that's better?" he asked teasingly.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, because no one can steal it from you. Whatever happens, I will always be with you."

"That sounds like a curse to me." Heath laughed. But then he kissed his partner. "I love you."

 


	59. You'd be a great dad

"You'd be a great dad," Heath said casually while they were getting ready for their match.

"What?" Rhyno stared at him in shock.

Heath smiled. "I know you always say you don't like kids. But I'm pretty sure you do. I saw you doing the _'Yes'_ chants with Leroy when you thought I wasn't there."

Rhyno blushed. "That wasn't..."

Heath's smile became even broader. "Since then he's talking about _Uncle Rhyno_ all the time. He wants to know when you visit us again."

"I don't know..." Rhyno mumbled.

"You are always welcome, you know." Heath looked at him hopefully.

"Thanks."

 


	60. You'd be a great mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of mpreg

"Heathy baby..." Adam hugged his partner from behind. "Let's make a baby. You'd be a great mom."

Heath furrowed his brows. "I'll still be a man, even if I'm pregnant."

"But I will already be the dad. So you have to be the mom." Adam grinned.

Heath ignored his teasing and turned around to look at him. "Are you serious about the baby? We'd have to change our whole lives."

"Yes, I'm serious. You have such a big heart and so much love to give. I want to have a family with you."

"Okay, then I'll stop taking the pill."

 


	61. I want to protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in August 2016.

It was the first time they shared a hotel room since they had become a tag team.

"Now that we're alone... Why do you really help me?" Heath asked.

"I told you I see the promise in your eyes..."

"Bullshit," Heath interrupted him. "There are several guys that are better than me, and you know it. So why?"

Rhyno sighed. "I've watched you getting beat up by guys like Brock and Randy... I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you."

Heath was surprised. "Why?"

Rhyno looked away. "Because I like you."

Heath smiled. "Thanks," he said.

 


	62. What's the matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting; mentions of dubcon; humiliation

"What's the matter? You want this job, don't you?" Mr. Rose leaned back in his executive chair and spread his legs.

He was right. Heath needed this job, and all he had to do was to suck the cock of this extravagant boss. He took a deep breath and got down on his knees. But when he reached for the zipper, the other man stopped him and chuckled. "Okay, that's enough."

Heath didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? "But I... Please..."

"Don't worry, you got the job. I just wanted to see how far you are willing to go."

 


	63. You're so beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: body image issues
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was standing in the bathroom, staring in the mirror.

"What's wrong, baby?" Adam asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm so ugly..." Heath sighed, depressed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Those freckles..."

"They are cute."

"A few in the face would be cute." Heath showed him his forearms. "But they are everywhere!" It was always worst in spring. "And my belly... I've become so fat."

"That's not true." Adam hugged him from behind. "You're so beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing. I love everything about you."

Heath smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." Adam placed a kiss on Heath's cheek.

 


	64. Did you do something different with your hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in February 2015.

Heath wanted a change and finally decided to cut his long hair. But he wasn't sure if he liked his new look and was a little nervous when he walked through the backstage area. The first person he bumped into was Adam Rose. They'd had a feud before. But now they were cool, although they weren't exactly friends.

"Hey, Heath. Did you do something different with your hair?"

Heath stared at him. Was he such an unimportant person that people barely even noticed such a huge difference?

However, Adam smiled at him. "I like it. You look even cuter now."

 


	65. Is that a new perfume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was tired. They had had an exhausting match earlier and arrived late at the hotel. So he couldn't wait to crawl into the bed and just sleep. However, when he cuddled up to his partner, he noticed a difference. "Is that a new perfume?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Heath made a face. "Perfumes give me a headache."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"I like your natural scent – the Adam Rose scent." Heath grinned at him.

Adam grinned back. "Do I smell like a rose?"

Heath laughed. "Sure. Leave the perfume off next time, okay?"

"Okay."

 


	66. Stop being so cute

Heath was sitting on his hotel bed and played around with Snapchat filters. He took a pic with puppy ears and a nose and showed it to his tag team partner.

"Stop being so cute," Rhyno said with a smile.

Heath chuckled. "I can't. I'm... Wait, did you just call me cute?"

Rhyno blushed and mumbled something Heath didn't understand. The ginger grinned at him for a moment before he said, "You're cute, too."

Rhyno blinked, trying to find out if his friend was making fun of him.

Heath chuckled again. "I'm serious. You're cute."

Rhyno blushed even more. "Thanks."

 


	67. You're making me blush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

The Social Outcasts were in the locker room, getting ready for their match. Adam hugged Heath from behind and whispered into his ear, "Do you know that you're really cute and that I want to do dirty things to you?"

"You're making me blush!" Heath whispered, embarrassed.

"Are you afraid you're going to get a boner in the ring? I can help you with that..."

"What the heck are you mumbling there?" Curtis asked.

Instead of answering, Adam grabbed Heath's hand and pulled him away.

"Hey, we're having a match in 20 minutes!"

"We'll be back in time," Adam said.

 


	68. You're teasing me again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: light dom/sub

Adam sighed. "You're teasing me again..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heath stretched his naked body across the bed and smiled cheekily.

When Adam tried to join him, Heath quickly said, "Stop! Stay away."

The older man pouted. "Please..."

Heath grinned at him. "What do you want?"

Adam got on his knees next to the bed and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I want to cuddle with you."

"Just cuddle?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

Heath's cock started to get hard. "Really? Whatever?"

Adam nodded.

"Okay." Heath patted on the bed next to him. "Come."

 


	69. This is why I fell in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"This is it," Adam said.

"Hmm?" Heath was lying next to him, his eyes closed but a smile on his face. They had a day off and had decided to stay in bed a little longer. "What is what?" he mumbled.

"This is why I fell in love with you."

Heath opened his eyes. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

"Exactly. You're lying there and I just look at you. But I feel so calm and happy, and I don't even want to think of anyone else. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else before."

 


	70. You're the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

When they arrived in their hotel room, Rhyno sat down on his bed. "Damn... I'm still kind of hungry."

"Don't worry." Heath took a can of spray cheese and a box of crackers from his bag and gave them to his tag team partner. "I got these earlier."

Rhyno's face lit up. "You're the best!"

Heath chuckled. "You're easy to please, aren't you?"

The other man looked at him for a moment, and for some reason Heath didn't understand his cheeks turned a little red. He offered Heath some crackers, but the ginger shook his head. "Nah, thanks. I'm fine."

 


	71. They're going to love you, don't worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in August 2016.

Rhyno was nervous, even though he tried to hide it. He was going to visit Heath at home and meet his kids for the first time. He didn't want his new tag team partner to know that he actually cared about what they would think of him, didn't want him to know that he felt something for Heath – something he wasn't sure about what it was yet.

Heath smiled at him as if he'd read his mind. "They're going to love you, don't worry!"

"I don't like kids," Rhyno mumbled.

Heath chuckled. "I'm sure you'll warm up to each other."

 

 


	72. Oh, are you ticklish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: tickling
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby..." Adam wanted to ask his friend something and nudged his side.

The ginger surprisingly jumped a little. "Ah..."

Adam grinned at him. "Oh, are you ticklish?"

"I'm not," Heath mumbled unconvincingly while he rubbed his ribs a little as if the touch had hurt him.

Adam's smile became even broader. "Oh, so you don't mind if I do _this?"_ He came closer and started to tickle Heath's sides.

Heath giggled helplessly and tried to push his friend away. Somehow they ended up in each other's arms. Adam gazed into his eyes and then leaned forward to kiss him.

 


	73. Of course I remembered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on January 4, 2017.

As soon as Adam saw the name on the display of his cell phone, he smiled. So he quickly picked it up. "Heathy baby!"

"Hey, my little Mongoose. You know what day it is?"

"Yeah, you remembered..." Adam said quietly.

"Of course I remembered! One year ago..."

"… we became a team."

"More than that."

"We were family."

"We still are."

"You are on SmackDown, Bo and Curtis are on RAW and I'm not even in WWE anymore..."

Heath also became quiet now. "But you and me, we..."

"I still love you," Adam interrupted him.

Heath smiled. "I love you, too."

 


	74. You're one hell of a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in February 2010.

Heath was taking the last of his things out of his locker. FCW had been fun, but he was sure NXT would be great, too. Suddenly he heard someone saying, "You're one hell of a girl."

He sighed. Obviously someone was making fun of his hair again. But... he didn't know that voice with the strange accent.

Heath turned around. "I'm a man!"

The other guy chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw your cute butt."

Before Heath could decide if he should be offended or flattered, the stranger continued, "I'm new here. My name is Leo Kruger."

"I'm Heath."

 


	75. You're one hell of a guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: past Rosa Mendes/Adam Rose
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"Hey, did you love Rosa?" Heath asked while cuddling up to his partner.

Adam wrapped his arm around him. "Nah, I think it was just a crush."

"Do you miss her?"

"No. Now I have you, and I love you."

Heath smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you."

"Would you fight... Brock Lesnar for me?"

"Yeah."

"Would you..." Heath got closer to him and whispered something into his ear.

Adam laughed. "Yeah. You wanna do that now?"

Heath blushed. "Really? You're one hell of a guy." He snuggled up even closer to him. "I love you, too."

 


	76. Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

"We had a great match today. Rhyno is just taking a shower." Heath was sitting on his hotel bed, his cell phone in his hand.

"You spend a lot of time with him." Adam sounded... Heath wasn't sure – annoyed?

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, I am. How would you feel if I had a new tag team partner?"

"I don't know. Maybe happy... for you? It's the first time in five years that I'm a champion. I almost lost my job!"

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I should be... It just hurts. I wish I could be there with you."

 


	77. Hold me and never let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in December 2016.

Heath was devastated after they'd lost their Tag Team Championship.

"Don't worry. We'll have a rematch and then we'll win them back," Rhyno said when they arrived in their hotel room. Heath was sitting quietly on his bed. His friend started to worry. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Heath patted on the bed next to him, and Rhyno sat down. "You wanna talk?"

The ginger climbed on his lap and hugged him. "Hold me and never let me go."

Rhyno's face turned red – no, his whole body became hot. "Heath, what are you..."

Then Heath kissed him.

 


	78. Stop hogging all the blankets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath woke up in the night freezing. He turned around and sighed. They were on tour in Canada and it was snowing outside.

"Adam," he said while shaking his partner. "Stop hogging all the blankets!"

The other man rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's cold. I'm from Africa."

"You've been living in the States for six years."

"It's in my blood..."  
  
"Your parents are British."

Adam lifted the blankets. "Come and cuddle with me."

Heath smiled and slipped under the covers. But when he snuggled up to his partner, Adam winced. "You're so cold!"

"That's your fault." Heath pouted.

Adam chuckled.

 


	79. Let's run away together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – boarding school

They were lying on their backs and stared into the blue sky. It was Adam's 14th birthday, and they had decided to skip school. The birthday of his best friend Heath had been only a few days ago.

"Let's run away together," Adam suddenly said.

Heath chuckled. "Okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care as long as it's with you."

Heath furrowed his brows. "Then we can just stay here."

"But Mrs. Mendes hates me." Adam pouted.

Heath chuckled again. "Maybe we'll get a new math teacher next year."

Adam grabbed his hand, smiling. "I really like you."

 


	80. Catch me if you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath sighed. Adam was more than annoying. They had match after match, and now he was even following him outside of the ring. Usually, Adam wasn't in the locker room as he had the Exotic Express for that. But it seemed like he had just come to grab one of Heath's smaller bags and wave it around.

"Catch me if you can!" he said with a big smile.

For a moment Heath wondered if Adam did these things only to get his attention. He had to admit that he was kinda cute. But... he was sure Adam didn't like him.

 


	81. I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

"I'm fine," Adam said, looking everything but fine.

"You're not. You know it's unfair they suspend you because of your prescribed medicine." Heath wanted to grab Adam's arm, but the other man pulled it away.

"Just leave me alone, Heath."

The ginger winced. He'd never seen his partner like that before. "I'm sorry."

Adam looked at him, his eyes filled with tears. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I just... can't do this anymore."

"You're going to break up with me?" Heath's voice cracked.

"Not with you. I'll leave the WWE."

Heath stared at him for a moment before he said, "I understand."

 


	82. Are you drunk?

While Rhyno went straight to bed, Heath decided to still go to the hotel bar. A few hours later Rhyno woke up when Heath climbed into his bed. He sat up and switched on the light. "What the...? Are you drunk?"

"No," Heath mumbled, snuggling up to his friend.

His breath smelled of alcohol. Rhyno sighed. "Come on, go sleep in your own bed."

The ginger didn't move, and Rhyno thought about just lifting him up and carrying him to his bed. Then again... at least he couldn't do anything stupid as long as he was sleeping next to him.

 


	83. Are you high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in January 2016.

"Have you ever kissed a mongoose?" Adam asked when they were alone in their hotel room.

Heath stared at him. "Are you high?"

Adam cocked his head questioningly. "No."

"Then why do you ask things like that?"

"Because I want to kiss you."

"Really?" Heath couldn't believe it. No one was ever interested in him. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd kissed somebody. "Me?"

"Of course. That's why you wanted me, right? I mean..." Adam laughed somewhat bitterly. "You know I lost almost all of my matches last year?"

"You were just a bit unlucky..." Heath said insecurely.

 


	84. We can't go in there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: phobias

Heath and Rhyno still had some time left before RAW. So they decided to do some sightseeing in the city. A little off the beaten tourist track, they found an old abandoned house. Heath was immediately fascinated by the creepy building and wanted to explore it. However, Rhyno grabbed his arm when he went closer to it. "We can't go in there..."

"Why not?"

"There might be ghosts inside."

Heath chuckled. "Are you serious?" But then he realized his partner was genuinely scared. "Well, I'm kinda hungry anyway. Let's go find a restaurant."

Rhyno smiled at him. "Yeah, sounds good."

 


	85. Give it back!

Rhyno grabbed the bottle of vodka from Heath and wondered where he could hide it in their hotel room.

"Give it back!" His friend tried to take it.

"You've had enough for today."

"Not true..." Heath babbled, tripped over his own feet and fell into Rhyno's arms.

Rhyno sighed. "You should go to bed now."

Heath grinned at him. "Okay, let's go." He reached for Rhyno's face and tried to kiss him. But his friend backed away.

"Don't... You would regret it tomorrow..."

"Why would I? You're cute, you're sexy."

Rhyno blushed, his heart beat faster. "You're drunk."

"So what?"

 


	86. Well this is just great

Heath leaned his forehead against the elevator wall and looked at the non-functioning buttons. "Well this is just great."

Adam patted him on the back. "They'll probably find us soon."

"Probably?"

"We could do something to distract ourselves while waiting." Adam's finger trailed along Heath's back.

His partner stared at him. "Are you serious?!"

Adam pulled his hand back. "We don't have to do it."

Heath sighed. "Okay. I don't care if it's cliche. As long as it keeps me from going crazy, you can do to me what you want."

Adam smiled. "No. I will do what _you_ want."

 


	87. Don't touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was on his way home when he saw someone lying on the roadside. He went closer and reached out.

However, the person suddenly sat up. "Don't touch me."

Heath pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. Do you need help?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"You don't look fine..."

"It's my own fault. I just can't stop fighting. It's no problem for me to beat _one_ guy. But _three_ of them..."

"You'll feel better after a shower." Heath offered his hand.

"Are you not scared of me?"

"I'm not a challenge for you, am I?" Heath smiled.

"Call me Rhyno."

 


	88. Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in August 2016.

Heath and Rhyno had just become tag team partners, and Heath wanted to celebrate it. "Wooo! Let's go and have some drinks!"

"I don't drink alcohol."

"No problem. You'll have a coke then."

"I... Wait, please." Rhyno didn't look very thrilled about Heath's idea. "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person."

Heath stared at him for a moment, obviously trying to understand what that meant. Then he said, "How about this, we just grab something to eat and go to the hotel and watch some TV?"

Rhyno smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds good."

 


	89. This was fun - Let's do it again sometime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

The Social Outcasts had some free time left before RAW. Curtis and Bo had decided to watch a movie, but Heath wanted to visit the county fair. So Adam accompanied him.

They went on different carnival rides, ate cotton candy and tried their luck at the shooting gallery. When it was time to leave, Adam happily linked arms with his friend. "This was fun – Let's do it again sometime!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly Adam surprised him with a plush wolf. He must've bought or won it when Heath had been alone on one ride.

"For my Crimson Werewolf," Adam said and smiled.

 


	90. I didn't do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

When Heath came back to the locker room, someone had spilled a drink on his laptop. He looked at Adam who was just drinking a coke.

"I didn't do it!" his partner quickly said.

Adam was sometimes a bit messy, but he wasn't a liar.

"All my data..." Heath cried.

Adam hugged him comfortingly. "Baby, let's go to a computer shop. They can probably save them."

"I can't," Heath said quietly.

"Why not?"

"There are videos on it... from us... you know..." Heath blushed.

"Oh? Oh! Well, maybe we can watch while they repair it."

"Okay, we can ask them."

 


	91. I did it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

It was early in the morning, and Heath had just taken a shower. When he returned to the bedroom, Adam looked troubled.

"I did it..."

"You did what?" Heath was confused.

"I took a photo of you sleeping," his friend confessed.

"What?"

"Every time I watch you sleeping I think..."

"You watch me sleeping?!" Heath interrupted him. "That's kinda creepy..."

"That's why I've told you." Adam showed him the pic on his phone. "But you look so cute..."

Heath smiled. "I'm really cute, ain't I? Can you send it to me?"

Adam laughed. "And you're a bit narcissistic."

"I'm not!"

 


	92. I don't remember that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: injury

It had been a hard match, and Rhyno carried his unconscious partner to the backstage area. Heath finally came to again. "What happened?"

"Gallows and Anderson beat you up pretty badly."

Heath looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rhyno furrowed his brows. "We just had a match..."

"I don't remember that!"

"Fuck. You may have a concussion."

Heath's eyes filled with tears. "No..."

His partner hugged him and patted his back. "Hey, calm down. Let's go to the trainer's room, okay?"

"But what if I really..."

"We'll see then," Rhyno interrupted him. "Whatever happens, I'm there for you, okay?"

 


	93. Well that's pretty rude of you to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of Beulah Slater/Heath Slater
> 
> This is set on August 23, 2016.

Heath was excited that Rhyno had agreed to become his tag team partner. Now he'd finally be able to get a contract!

"This is so great," he said after SmackDown while they were packing their bags in the locker room. "You should come over to me next weekend. Beulah will make you some snacks, and you can meet my kids!"

Rhyno wasn't too thrilled. "I don't like kids."

Heath's smile vanished. "Well that's pretty rude of you to say."

He looked hurt and Rhyno felt guilty. But he'd just met Heath and wasn't willing to drop his tough facade yet.

 


	94. Get that thing away from me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: phobias

The WWE sent some superstars to a photo shoot in a zoo. Rhyno was watching some rhinos when his tag team partner tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and almost had a heart attack. Heath was holding a white mouse in his hands, smiling broadly.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"But it's so cute," Heath said. "Look at its eyes!"

The mouse curiously poked its nose into the air and coiled its tail around Heath's thumb.

Rhyno stepped back; his eyes were still widened. "It's a little monster!"

Heath chuckled. "Okay, I'll bring it back to the zookeeper."

 


	95. You owe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: dubious consent
> 
> This is set on January 4, 2016.

Adam had booked their room. So Heath was a bit surprised when he entered it and saw a double bed. "What..."

His new teammate stepped in front of him and smiled in a way Heath couldn't interpret. The ginger walked backwards until his shoulders hit the wall. Adam followed him and cupped his face with one hand. "You owe me."

"What are you talking about?" Heath's voice was trembling.

"I helped you win your match tonight."

"What do you want?" Heath's eyes filled with tears.

Adam's expression changed. "No, Heathy baby, don't cry. I didn't... I'm sorry." He stepped back.

 


	96. Do you believe in aliens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: supernatural elements
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Adam and Heath were lying together in bed.

Suddenly Adam asked, "Do you believe in aliens?"

Heath stared at him and then laughed. "When I look at you... yes!"

His partner looked shocked. "How do you... Wait, you were joking, right?"

Heath furrowed his brows and sat up. "What do you... Are you really an alien?!"

"It's a secret." Adam sat up next to him. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Then why did you even start this conversation?"

"I just... I think... I can trust you." Adam smiled shyly.

Heath smiled back. "You can. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

 


	97. Do you believe in ghosts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: phobias; supernatural elements

When Rhyno returned from the hotel bathroom, Heath looked a little pale.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" the ginger asked.

Just hearing the word made Rhyno's heart beat faster. "Believe? I hate them!"

"Oh." Heath looked even more worried. "I think there is one in this room."

"What are you talking about?" Rhyno tried his best to remain calm. "What kind of hotel did you book us in?!"

"The most haunted one in this state..." Heath said sheepishly.

"What happened?"

Heath pointed to the other side of the room. "That book just fell off the shelf."

"That's it. We leave!"

 


	98. Are you hitting on me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was standing at the bar in a nightclub, his hand clutched around his drink. It had been a while for him. A good-looking man came up to him and smiled. "Hey, pretty boy. May I ask your name?"

Heath blinked, confused. "Are you hitting on me?"

The other guy chuckled. "Yeah. Doesn't happen often to you, does it?"

"Fuck you." Heath wanted to leave, but the other man grabbed his wrist.

"I'd rather fuck you."

Heath stopped. He was so desperate at this point that he swallowed down his pride. "Okay. I'm Heath."

"I'm Adam," the man said, smiling.

 


	99. Why are you naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in August 2016.

Heath was excited. Rhyno had agreed to become his tag team partner, and now he had to repay him. So when Rhyno was in the bathroom, Heath undressed and tried some positions on the bed to look sexy. Just when he was on his knees, Rhyno returned and stared at him, confused. "Why are you naked?"

"You've helped me and... now you can take me."

Rhyno blushed and looked away. "Heath, you don't have to do that..."

"It's okay. But please don't be too rough. It's been a while for me..."

"I didn't help you because of something like this."

 


	100. You did what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of Beulah Slater/Heath Slater; divorce

"You did what?!" Rhyno couldn't believe it.

"I filed for divorce. I don't know why you're so upset. This doesn't concern you."

"Heath, you are my best friend. I'm just worried about you."

_Best friend –_ he was more than that and they both knew it. They couldn't suppress their feelings forever.

"What about your kids?"

"They'll stay with Beulah. I can't take care of them when I travel all the time. But she promised I can always visit them."

"So she understands it?"

"I think she knew it before even I did." The ginger smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

 


	101. You have... Superpowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: supernatural elements
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"You have... Superpowers?" Adam stared at his friend.

Heath smiled sheepishly. "Well, I don't know if you can call it _Superpowers._ But, yeah, I'm a werewolf."

"I bet you're a sexy werewolf." Adam grinned. "Can I see it?"

"No, that's too dangerous! I can lose control then. That's why you have to stay away from me at full moon. But... I made a video once... I mean I'd put up the camera before I shifted. Do you wanna see it?"

"Of course!"

Heath chuckled. "You're the first one who is excited about this. My former partners were scared of me."

 


	102. Why are you bleeding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: self-harm; blood
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Adam winced when Heath entered the bathroom. _Fuck,_ he had forgotten to lock the door.

Heath stared at his arms. "Why are you bleeding?"

Adam didn't answer and looked away. His partner saw the bloody razor blade on the vanity, and it only took him a few seconds to understand the situation. _Why had he never noticed it before?_ Adam was always wearing long sleeves, bracelets, accessories or wrist tape – even when they had sex. He'd thought it was just part of his eccentricity.

Heath stepped forward and hugged him.

"Please don't tell anyone," Adam whispered.

"I won't. I promise."

 


	103. Where did all these puppies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"I have a surprise for you," Adam said while leading his partner to their hotel room.

Heath was wondering what he was talking about. _Had Adam spread rose petals on their bed? Was he that romantic?_ But when he opened the door, he was shocked. There were at least five little dogs running around.

"Where did all these puppies come from?"

Adam grinned. "You love dogs, don't you?"

"I do. But..." Heath sighed. "Dogs this age aren't housebroken. You can't just leave them alone. Come, let's bring them back." Adam looked disappointed. So Heath smiled at him. "They're cute, though."

 


	104. Don't make me come over there myself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of Beulah Slater/Heath Slater

Rhyno watched his friend talking to his kids on the phone. He seemed to be annoyed.

"What? Don't make me come over there myself! Hey, listen to your mom!"

Rhyno winced. He hated to be reminded that Heath was married. He had a secret crush on his tag team partner, and he'd tried everything to get rid of it. At the beginning he'd even wanted to break up their team. But it had only deepened his feelings for him.

Heath hung up his phone.

"Was that Rosco?" Rhyno asked.

"Yeah, he's such a nuisance." Heath rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

 


	105. That wasn't funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby!" Adam was excited when he entered their hotel room. "We're going to be in the main event of RAW next week!"

Heath sat up in the bed, a smile on his face. "What? Really?"

"No, I mean we're going to be on Main Event."

"That wasn't funny," Heath said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Adam climbed onto the bed and crawled into his partner's arms. "I've just wanted you to be happy for a moment. You're always so frustrated."

Heath sighed. "Do you think we'll ever be real superstars? Champions?"

"Yeah, I believe in us." Adam gave him a kiss.

 


	106. This tastes horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"This tastes horrible," Heath said while chewing on a chicken leg in catering. "How can they serve something like this for superstars like us?"

Adam laughed. "Put that down and let's go somewhere else after the show. Maybe Wendy's?"

Heath stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We can go wherever you want."

Heath put the chicken on his plate, then looked away and pouted his lips. "Now I wanna go to Wendy's. That's your fault."

Adam laughed again. "Okay, I think we can leave soon."

 


	107. This is delicious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: body image issues

Rhyno smiled broadly. "This is delicious!"

Heath smiled back. "I've told you this restaurant is an insider tip."

"How can you know all these great places and still..." Rhyno stopped. _...still be in that great shape,_ he thought.

"Still what?"

"Nothing... What can we do to get a match on RAW again?" Rhyno tried to change the subject.

"We could ask Kurt Angle."

"I don't like to beg."

"It's not begging. We deserve a chance!"

"Really? We lost our last two matches against Sheamus and Cesaro in about three minutes."

"We just had some bad days..." Heath pouted.

"Yeah, maybe."

 


	108. Are you mad at me?

"Don't..." Heath turned his head away and crawled deeper under his blanket when Adam tried to kiss him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, just not in the mood."

"Can I watch you naked?"

"There's nothing to watch," Heath mumbled tiredly.

Adam tousled his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Okay, baby. Then rest well."

When he left the bed, Heath asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"You gonna jerk off?"

"Yeah."

"You can do that here. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I won't undress."

Adam smiled. "Okay... I love you, babe."

 


	109. Stop ignoring me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in June 2017.

Rhyno was walking down the hallway of the arena. He had just heard about Heath's new wrestling school, and he couldn't believe it.

Heath was following him. "Stop ignoring me..."

Rhyno turned around. "We're tag team partners. Don't you think you should've told me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Heath said sheepishly. He didn't understand why his friend was so angry. He'd thought Rhyno would be happy for him.

"So what's next? You're gonna quit?"

"No! It's just a side project, a hobby. I won't leave WWE."

"Oh, I see." Rhyno suddenly felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry..."

 


	110. I love that show too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

When they finally arrived in their hotel room, Adam snuggled down in his bed. Heath, though, grabbed the TV remote control. "There's going to be a new _Walking Dead_ episode tonight," he said excitingly.

Adam sat up. "I love that show too!"

"Really?" Heath was surprised, but he was also happy that he could talk with someone about it. "Who is your favorite character?"

Adam looked a bit flustered. "Um... that one guy that always... kills zombies?"

Heath sighed. "You've never watched the show, have you?"

"No, sorry. But I'd like to. Can you explain it to me?"

"Of course!"

 


	111. Can I borrow that book of yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was standing in the new bookstore in his town and was leafing through an interesting book when someone asked him, "Can I borrow that book of yours?"

Heath was surprised. _Had he taken the last copy of it?_ He looked up and saw a man about his age with long hair and glasses. Heath blinked. There was still a stack of books on the shelf. He pointed to it. "I've got it from there."

"I know. But I've wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Heath asked, confused.

"Because you're cute." The stranger smiled at him. "I'm Adam."

Heath blushed.

 


	112. Let's blow this joint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

After RAW, the Social Outcasts went to a club to party. But after a while, Heath was bored. He turned to Adam. "Let's blow this joint."

His friend blinked, confused. "What? A joint? Here?"

Now Heath was confused. "Huh? I just want to leave."

"Oh. So that's what it means?"

Heath stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget English isn't your first language. So you didn't know that phrase?"

"No. But now I do." Adam smiled at him. "Okay, let's get Bo and Curtis and then we'll go back to the hotel."

 


	113. Let me help you with that

Heath had just finished the shooting for the new KFC commercial and returned to the locker room. Rhyno was waiting for him. "How was it?"

"Fun!" Heath grinned and tried to undress the chicken suit. However, it was more difficult than he'd expected.

After some helpless struggle, Rhyno stepped behind him and searched for the zipper. "Let me help you with that." He smiled. "You're a cute chicken."

"I bet you say that to every girl," Heath joked.

Rhyno laughed. "No, only to chickens that have the balls to mess with Colonel Sanders."

"I'll thank you later," Heath said seductively.

 


	114. Take that back!

When Heath returned from the bathroom after a shower, Adam started to chuckle. "Heathy baby, you've got your shirt on backwards."

"Oops." Heath blushed and quickly changed it.

"Are you getting old?"

"Hey, you're older than me!"

"Only on paper. My brain is definitely younger than yours."

"Take that back!"

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just kidding." Heath was still pouting. So Adam hugged him and gave him a kiss. "But you know what, I think you may have more endurance in bed," he whispered naughtily.

Heath blushed again. "You wanna test it?"

"Gotta take off your T-shirt again..."

 


	115. Wanna go see a movie with me?

They arrived early in the next town and still had some time left before they had to go to the arena for RAW. So Heath suggested, "Wanna go see a movie with me?"

"Sure." Rhyno shrugged. "Do you have something special in mind?"

Heath grinned. "Beauty and the Beast!"

"Are you serious?" Rhyno had thought they would watch an action or horror movie, not a romantic movie that reminded him of their tag team name. "Do they even show that anymore?"

Heath looked at his phone. "Yeah, there is a small cinema that has a Disney day today. Please!"

"Fine."

 


	116. No way, that's so lame

"How about this one?"

"No way, that's so lame."

Heath pouted. "But it's a rhino!"

"Heath, I can't wear a T-shirt with a rhino. I'm not five."

Heath pouted even more. "Maybe I'll buy it then..."

"That's like three numbers too big for you."

"You're ruining our shopping trip!"

Rhyno chuckled. "Okay. I'll buy it. But I'll only wear it when we're alone."

Heath grinned at him. "You mean in bed?"

Rhyno blushed and looked around. "Don't say that here."

His tag team partner laughed. "Calm down. It's not like I said what we're doing in bed."

"Oh, stop that!"

 


	117. What are you listening to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in December 2015.

Heath was sitting in the locker room with headphones in his ears when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and pulled one headphone out of his ear. It was Adam. They'd had some tag team matches together, but they weren't exactly friends.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Just some rock music," Heath answered.

Adam took the headphone and put it in his ear. "Sounds nice..."

Heath didn't really like to share his headphones with people he barely knew. But Adam looked so peaceful when he sat down next to him on the bench and smiled at him.

 


	118. I brought you your coffee

Rhyno just finished his morning workout when Heath came to him with a big smile on his face and a cup in his hand. "I brought you your coffee."

Rhyno took it and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, baby."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"First of all I need a breakfast."

"And then?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Cuddling!" Heath grinned.

Rhyno laughed. "That's not a real thing."

"Of course it is..."

"We already did that last night." Rhyno's face flushed a little because they'd done more than just cuddle.

 


	119. Don’t fuck this up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on September 11, 2016.

"Don't fuck this up."

"Heath?"

The ginger looked up. _Oh, his tag team partner was already back from the restroom._ He smiled a bit sheepishly. "Ah, I was just talking to myself."

Rhyno sat down next to him on the bench and put his hand on Heath's knees. "Don't worry. We can do this. We'll beat the Usos and become the first ever SmackDown Tag Teams Champions."

Rhyno's hand felt warm.

"Yeah, and I'll finally get my contract." Heath grinned at him. "What do you want to do after that? Wanna go to the Golden Corral?"

Rhyno laughed. "Not today."

 


	120. Run!

Their car broke down in the middle of nowhere, and their cell phones couldn't get a signal. So Heath and Adam had to walk for a while before they finally saw a building in the distance. But then it started to rain.

"Run!" Adam said, and they dashed toward the old barn.

When they reached it, they were already soaked through. As it wasn't locked, they quickly went inside.

"Damn, this is such a cliche," Heath said, laughing.

Adam smiled at him. "We should get out of these clothes."

"Yeah."

They undressed and tried to warm up in the straw.

 


	121. I haven't slept in four days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in December 2016.

Heath and Rhyno were booked for a match at a house show. But they hadn't seen each other since their argument on Talking Smack. Heath was nervously walking up and down in the locker room, wondering if Rhyno would come.

Soon his tag team partner arrived and stared at him. "You look horrible..."

"I haven't slept in four days..." Heath said sheepishly.

Rhyno sighed. "I'm sorry. I went too far. I... um... I don't want this team to break up."

Heath couldn't help but smile. "Are you serious? I don't want that either."

Rhyno hugged him. "We're friends, right?"

"Right."

 


	122. Your turn to do the dishes

They had enjoyed a delicious meal. Heath brought the plates to the sink, but then he went back to the table. "Your turn to do the dishes."

Adam pouted. "Why don't you buy a dishwasher?"

"You can see I don't have enough space here."

Adam got up and went to his partner. "Maybe we have to find a bigger apartment then..."

"We? You mean...?" Heath felt a little bit of hope rising up in him.

"Yeah." Adam hugged him from behind. "Let's move in together, shall we?"

"Yes!" Heath turned around and kissed the other man. "That's a great idea!"

 


	123. Was I really that drunk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: crossdressing

Heath was lucky he rarely had a bad hangover after drinking too much. But when he woke up, he was a little confused. He was lying on the bed, dressed in lingerie and a dress. "Was I really that drunk?"

"Yeah," Rhyno said as he just came back from the bathroom.

"Fuck. Please tell me I didn't walk around like this!?"

"Only in the hotel room. Don't worry, I also took your phone from you, so that you couldn't take any selfies."

"Thanks." Heath breathed a sigh of relief. "You're a blessing."

Rhyno chuckled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

 


	124. Was I really that stoned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – College/University; drugs

When Adam woke up, he was lying on the floor of his room and didn't remember anything. "Was I really that stoned?" There was a guy next to him who also woke up now. "Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm Heath! We talked all night!"

"Did we? Well, you're cute," Adam said, smiling.

Heath blushed and looked down. _Good, he was still wearing his jeans. At least he didn't do anything too stupid._

"What did we talk about?"

"Um... I'm not sure."

Adam laughed. "So you were also stoned? How about we get to know each other again?"

"Yeah, okay."

 


	125. Give me back my phone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath wanted to trust his partner, but lately Adam was acting kind of secretively. He was always busy with his phone and never told him what he was doing. Was he texting someone else?

When Heath tried to discuss the strategy for their upcoming match and Adam didn't even seem to listen to him, he had enough and grabbed his phone.

Adam was shocked. "Give me back my phone!"

Heath stared at the screen. It was a shopping site with _"Valentine's Day gifts"_   in the search bar. "Do you... Is that for me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise..."

 


	126. You're an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath was sick and tired of getting his ass kicked by the Bunny. When he met Adam backstage and was asked if he had seen that white monster, he lost it. "You're an asshole."

He'd expected Adam to scream back at him or attack him, but instead the other man looked surprisingly shocked. "I'm... I'm sorry," Adam said and turned around to leave.

But Heath stopped him. "No. _I'm_ sorry. I'll help you look for it. Has it run away?"

Adam cocked his head. "You do know that it's not a real bunny, don't you?"

"What? No, I didn't know!"

 


	127. Are you cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2017.

Rhyno was happy that they were in Detroit, and he wanted to show his tag team partner some places of interest. But it was snowing, and Heath was unusually quiet. "Are you cold?" Rhyno asked. Heath nodded. "Come." The older man put his arm around him and rubbed his back. "Let's go to the hotel."

"But..."

"It's okay. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'm sorry..."

"It will probably be warmer the next time we're here."

_Maybe we won't be friends then anymore,_ Heath thought. This business was cruel. He'd already lost too many tag team partners before.

 


	128. This place gives me the creeps

"Where the hell are we?" Rhyno stopped the car and stared into the darkness.

"Um... the hotel?"

"Does this look like a hotel to you?" Rhyno pointed to the wood that surrounded them. "This place gives me the creeps."

"But the GPS says it's here."

Rhyno looked at the display and sighed. "Heath, you forgot an l."

"What? No..."

"Yes. Look."

Heath squeezed his eyes together. "Oh, you're right. Sorry."

Rhyno grinned at him. "Do you need glasses?"

"I'm just tired," Heath said, pouting.

Rhyno chuckled and changed the destination. "Let's get out of here before we're attacked by cannibals."

 


	129. I swear my house is haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting; supernatural elements

It was the first time Rhyno wanted to visit his friend at home. Heath had taken him home after work. When he left his car, he said, "I swear my house is haunted."

Rhyno stopped. "You mean... like ghosts?"

Heath grinned. "Yeah. You know I live alone. But sometimes some things are somewhere else than where I left them. And sometimes there are cold spots and weird noises."

Rhyno's eyes widened. "I think... I forgot something. I better leave now..."

"What? We've just arrived. You need to come in and have a coffee."

"I... I hate ghosts..."

"I'll protect you."

 


	130. Did you hear that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in August 2016.

Heath and Rhyno had just won their first tag team match together. When they were back in the locker room, Heath grinned broadly. "Did you hear that?"

Rhyno smiled at him, still a bit reserved. "They cheered for you."

"They love me!" Heath hadn't known what it would feel like. Most of the time he'd been in WWE, people had booed him. "It's thanks to you," he said, and he looked more pensive now. "They love you, too. I..." He stopped. "Thank you."

Rhyno looked away, didn't say anything. Heath smiled. He was sure Rhyno would warm up to him.

 


	131. It's just your imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

When Heath returned to their hotel room, Adam was sitting on the floor in a corner. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, confused.

"Everybody hates me..."

Heath sighed. "It's just your imagination."

"They boo me..."

"They boo all of us. That doesn't mean they hate us. They... just don't understand us. But there are also people who support us. That's why we're the _Social Outcasts!"_ Heath sat down in front of Adam and took his hand. "I don't hate you. I love you."

Adam smiled at him. "You're right. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else."

 


	132. Just how stupid do you think I am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam didn't like the plan of their leader. "We should stay away from the Wyatt Family. They are dangerous."

Heath stared at him, angry. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

Adam cocked his head and looked honestly confused. "I don't think you're stupid."

"I know they're dangerous," the ginger continued. "But we can't back down now. We want everyone to take us seriously again. We ain't cowards!"

Adam swallowed hard. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Heath took a deep breath. "No. I... I understand your concern. Please trust me. I don't want any of you hurt. Okay?"

Adam nodded.

 


	133. Stop being such a baby

"Heath, get up! We gotta leave soon." Rhyno went to the bed of his tag team partner.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep a little longer..." the other man mumbled.

"Stop being such a baby." Rhyno pulled Heath's blanket away. But when he saw the obvious bulge in his friend's briefs, he blushed.

Unlike the bottom part of his body, Heath still seemed to be half asleep. His eyes were closed and he curled up tightly. "You're so mean. It's cold."

Rhyno stared at him a moment too long before he finally decided to act as if he hadn't seen anything.

 


	134. Go back to bed

Adam woke up in the middle of the night, only to find the spot next to him empty. He waited a few minutes. _Maybe Heath had just gone to the bathroom?_ However, when his partner didn't return, Adam went downstairs.

Heath was standing in the kitchen, leaning with his back against the counter, a glass of water in his hand. "Go back to bed," Heath said when he saw him.

Adam ignored his words and hugged him. "Can't sleep?"

Heath sighed. "I had that nightmare again."

"You don't have to do this alone. I'm always there for you, okay?"

"Thanks."

 


	135. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: semi-public sex
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

They'd lost another match. Adam found his partner alone in the showers. He undressed and joined him. "Are you okay?"

Heath smiled, still a bit sad. "Yeah. Next time we'll win, for sure."

Adam moved closer; his hand went to Heath's member and he slowly started to stroke him.

The ginger gasped. "We can't do that here. What if someone else comes here?"

"They're all adults. They'll leave." Adam grinned. "Or maybe they wanna join?"

Heath chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other man. "I won't share you." He pulled Adam into a kiss and pushed his hips forward.

 


	136. I can take care of myself just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – Fantasy

Heath was walking through the woods when someone jumped from a tree and blocked his way. _Was that a thief?_ The ginger grabbed his dagger.

"You shouldn't go there," the man said. "It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself just fine."

The stranger smiled at him. "I'm Adam. Trust me, please. There is a crazy giant called Braun running amok."

Heath's eyes widened. He'd heard about Braun. "I'm Heath." He put his dagger away. "Do you know another way to _King's Falls?"_

"Yeah, follow me."

"Thanks for helping me... Wait, do you want something for this?"

Adam smiled again.

 


	137. Thanks for helping me back there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

They had won another match and returned to the locker room. "Thanks for helping me back there. You're like a guardian angel." Heath smiled at Rhyno and added, _"My_ guardian angel."

Rhyno blushed and turned his head away. "We're a team..."

"We're friends, aren't we?" Heath stepped closer to him and patted Rhyno's back. His right hand went to Rhyno's belly and rubbed it.

Rhyno felt even more heat rising up in him. _Was this just a friend's gesture or more?_ He knew Heath was an affectionate guy, but... "I need to take a shower..." Rhyno said and quickly left.

 


	138. Since when have we ever been friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2015.

"Heathy baby!" Adam called when he saw the other man in the backstage area.

Heath turned around and furrowed his brows. "What?"

Adam smiled at him. "It's my nickname for you. Friends give each other nicknames, isn't that so?"

"Since when have we ever been friends?"

"But we've had tag team matches together..."

"We lost all of them! I feel like you bring me bad luck."

Adam pouted. "But I want to be your friend. You're cute."

"What does that..." Heath stopped. "You think I'm cute?"

Adam smiled at him again, and finally Heath realized what this conversation was about.

 


	139. What on earth are you wearing?

"What on earth are you wearing?" Heath stared at his partner.

Adam was dressed in his bright red fur coat. He blinked innocently. "It's cold."

"We're going to the movies. We don't want to attract attention, or we'll be busy signing autographs the whole night..." He stopped when he saw Adam's skeptical look. "Okay, maybe not the whole night..." They weren't superstars like Cena. "But I want to have a quiet night, please."

Adam went back to the bedroom. When he returned, he was hiding under a black hoodie. Heath sighed. "You look like a criminal, but we gotta leave."

 


	140. I can't feel my legs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: injury

The moment Heath landed on his back, Rhyno knew something was wrong. He stormed into the ring, pushed their opponents away and gave the referee a sign. Then he knelt down next to Heath and grabbed his hand. "Don't move!"

The ginger lay on his back and stared at him with wide eyes. "I can't feel my legs!"

"It's okay. I'm here. Don't move," Rhyno repeated.

It didn't take long, then paramedics came to the ring and carefully put Heath on a stretcher.

Fortunately, he'd just pinched a nerve. So the doctor was able to treat and release him quickly.

 


	141. Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was just about to fall asleep when his phone on the nightstand vibrated. He grabbed it and read the message: "Do you want to jump on my magic carpet and fly into the stratosphere?"

He sighed and looked to the other bed where Adam was sitting, staring at his phone. "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."

Adam seemed honestly surprised. "Sorry. I thought you've turned off your phone."

"So you want me to read weird stuff first thing in the morning? What does that even mean?"

Adam smiled. "Come in my bed and cuddle with me."

 


	142. Put me down!

Rhyno went to the hotel bar to pick up his partner. "That's enough. We'll have a match tomorrow."

Heath had already spent a few hours there and wasn't willing to leave. So Rhyno decided to lift him up and put him over his shoulder. Heath tried to fight back but was too drunk. "Put me down!"

Rhyno ignored his complaints and carried him to the elevator. A few minutes later they almost reached their room. Heath grinned cheekily. "You know we're married if you carry me over the threshold?"

"That's not how it works!" Rhyno said but stopped. "Is it?"

 


	143. There's only one bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on January 4, 2016.

Heath stopped when they entered the hotel room. "There's only one bed..."

"Um, yeah, that's what I've booked," Adam said.

"Why?" Heath looked confused.

"So that we can sleep together?" Adam didn't understand his confusion. _That was why Heath had wanted him for the Social Outcasts, wasn't it?_ "You can fuck me; I can fuck you – whatever you prefer. I'm versatile."

Heath's face had turned red. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't want to have sex with you!" Adam stared at him, blinking. _Was he disappointed?_ "I'm sorry," Heath said. "There seems to be a misunderstanding here."

 


	144. It isn't what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: semi-public sex
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Curtis searched for his friends in the backstage area. Finally, he found a little room at the end of a hallway and opened the door.

Heath was sitting on a counter, his pants and underwear around his ankles. Adam was in front of him with his head buried in the other man's lap.

Heath stared at Curtis. "It isn't what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is..." He realized that it would be ridiculous to deny the fact that Adam was giving him a blow job.

Curtis sighed and turned around. "Hurry up, we're having a match in ten minutes."

 


	145. How did I lose it?

Heath couldn't believe he had been pinned in their match. "How did I lose it?" he asked himself, back in the locker room.

Rhyno patted him on the back. _"We_ lost it. Don't forget we're a team."

"But I was the one..."

"That doesn't matter," Rhyno interrupted him.

Heath smiled at him, but his eyes were sad. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you again."

"You haven't." Rhyno wrapped his arms around him. His hug was warm and gentle.

Heath closed his eyes and enjoyed it. His hands went to Rhyno's back. "Thank you for always taking care of me."

"No problem."

 


	146. I read your diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby..." Adam sounded guilty. "I have a confession to make. I read your diary."

Heath looked confused. "I don't have a diary. Oh wait, that must have been Bo's."

"Oh, that explains a lot. So you don't have a crush on Curtis?"

"No. Wait, Bo has? That's cute." Heath grinned. "But it's wrong to read other people's diaries. You should apologize to him."

"Yeah, I will. But um..." Adam hesitated. "If you don't have a crush on Curtis, do you maybe have a crush on me?"

Heath laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"Wishful thinking," Adam said and smiled.

 


	147. This is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: past Beulah Slater/Heath Slater; divorce; prostitution

Rhyno was driving through an area frequented by male sex workers. It was just a shortcut for him, but suddenly he stopped the car and let down the window. "Heath?! Is that you?"

"Rhyno?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just... This is awkward." Heath laughed, sheepish and desperate. "Beulah filed for divorce and now I have to pay child support for all our children. And with the few matches we have... It's just not enough." Tears started streaming down his face.

Rhyno opened the passenger door. "Come. You don't have to do this. We'll find another solution."

 


	148. Didn't you read the sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath had his eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling of Adam moving deep inside of him. But suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys..." Bo stopped and stared at them, his face turning red.

Heath pushed his partner away and tried to hide under the blanket. "Didn't you read the sign?"

"Do... do not disturb?" Bo stuttered. "I thought that was just for the room service."

Heath sighed and pulled Adam under the blanket. Adam just chuckled. "Calm down. He's not a child." He looked at Bo. "What can we do for you?"

"I... I'll come back later."

 


	149. Do you think you can teach me that?

It was a few hours before RAW, and they had the rare opportunity to practice some moves in the empty ring.

"Your spinebuster is great," Heath said. "Do you think you can teach me that?"

"Sure," Rhyno answered.

"Oh, but do you know who has the best spinebuster..." Heath stopped. Rhyno didn't like it when he talked about his ex. Rhyno was stronger, but Adam had a special technique that made his spinebuster the most powerful one Heath had ever seen.

Heath snuggled up to his partner. "Your spinebuster is better..."

Rhyno chuckled. "Thanks, but you know that's not true."

 


	150. Bite me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: light BDSM

Heath placed kisses all over Rhyno's body.

"Bite me," the older man begged. His hands were cuffed to the headboard.

Heath stopped. Rhyno had told him that he sometimes just liked to go extreme – and he had not only been talking about wrestling.

The ginger moved his mouth to Rhyno's chest. _No, he needed a spot that was hidden under Rhyno's ring gear._ He went down to Rhyno's left hip bone and pressed his teeth against the skin directly over it.

"Please," Rhyno moaned.

Heath bit into the flesh, sucked on it, tasted blood.

Rhyno arched his back and came.

 


	151. Make me

"Can you please stop stripping in front of the TV?" Rhyno tried to watch a political debate... _Wait, what did he just say?_

Heath was slowly undressing while shaking his hips. He grinned cheekily. "Make me."

His tag team partner stared at him; his face turned red. "What?"

Heath chuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. "Make me," he repeated.

"Are... are you serious?" Rhyno swallowed hard.

The ginger stepped out of his pants and was only wearing boxer shorts now. He climbed onto the bed the other man was sitting on and straddled Rhyno's thighs. "Do you want me?"

Rhyno nodded.

 


	152. Fuck me

Heath was a moaning mess. He was lying on his back; his eyes were closed. Adam had prepared him well – with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers. _Oh god, his tongue..._ He was still licking Heath. The ginger couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me," he moaned.

Adam looked up and grinned. "Did you say anything?"

"Please, fuck me," Heath begged. Precum was leaking down his member; his balls felt like they were going to explode.

Adam sat up and stroked his own hard cock. "You want this?"

Heath opened his eyes. "Yes."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get ready, baby."

 


	153. Stop teasing me so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam was shaving over the sink when he saw Heath slowly undressing in the mirror. The ginger was wiggling his butt, humming quietly and looking into Adam's direction.

Adam turned around to face him. "Stop teasing me so much..."

Heath chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to take a shower." He grinned while dropping his last piece of clothing.

Adam grinned back. "Do you always shower with a hard-on?"

His partner laughed and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Because if you don't stop teasing me, I'll fuck you right there, and we'll be late again."

 


	154. Do you like it when I touch you like that?

Heath spread his legs when Adam shoved his hand between them while they were kissing on the bed. Their clothes were already lying on the floor.

Adam gently cupped his partner's balls, then pressed his finger against Heath's perineum and massaged it. "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

Heath whimpered. His legs twitched; his toes curled. He was barely able to get an "uh-huh" out of his mouth.

Adam smiled and leaned down to lick the precum from Heath's hard cock, making him groan in pleasure.

Heath reached out and wrapped his hand around his shaft.

 


	155. Okay... This is new

It was late and they were both tired... but also horny. They started to undress while sharing kisses in between and crawled onto their bed. Adam's hand went to his partner's boxer shorts. He was a bit surprised, though, when he noticed that Heath wasn't hard yet. So he stroked him through the fabric for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Okay... This is new." He pulled his hand back. "Are you not in the mood?"

"I am!" Heath looked at him with big eyes.

"Probably fatigue or stress..." Adam lay down next to his partner. "Let's just cuddle, okay?"

"Okay."

 


	156. Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was nervous. It was the first time he was alone in a club. A guy sat down at his table. His name was Adam. They exchanged some small talk before Adam asked, "Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?"

"What?" Heath stared at him.

Adam chuckled. "Sorry, I seem to have misinterpreted your signals. I thought you're interested, too."

"I am interested. But..."

"Too fast?"

Heath nodded. "Sorry."

"That's cool. I actually like you. A one-night stand would be a waste." Adam smiled at him, and Heath knew he wouldn't go home alone tonight.

 


	157. You're in trouble now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: tickling

Rhyno was sitting on the hotel bed, watching a documentary about the Civil War. His partner snuggled up to him and whispered into his ear, "Sleep with me."

"Let me watch this first..."

Heath grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV.

"You're in trouble now." Rhyno pushed him down on his back and started to tickle him.

"No, please..." Heath was giggling and squirming. "Please stop... I'll do anything..."

"Anything?" Rhyno grabbed the remote control and turned the TV back on. "Then let me watch this."

He wasn't interested in watching TV anymore, but he loved teasing Heath.

 


	158. What a pretty sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was in the gym working out. Just when he was stretching, Adam entered the room and stared at his ass. "What a pretty sight."

Heath couldn't help chuckling. "Stop that. I'm busy here."

His partner came closer and put his hand on Heath's butt. "Why don't we work out together under the shower?"

"They'll kick us out if they catch us."

"It's worth the risk."

"It's not. Can't you wait until tonight?"

Adam smiled at him. "I can never wait for you, Heathy baby."

The ginger grinned. "Okay. But if they catch us, I'll blame it all on you."

 


	159. Bend over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: light dom/sub

Rhyno pushed his partner against the table. "Bend over."

Heath turned around and pressed his face and hands onto the tabletop. He was trembling. _Was he scared or hurt?_ He hadn't used their safe word. _So everything was okay, wasn't it?_

Rhyno stepped behind him and reached around him. He opened Heath's jeans and pulled them down together with his boxers.

He stared at Heath's bare ass and wanted to... _No, wait, he was in control. He could do whatever he wanted!_ So he dropped to his knees, shoved his face between Heath's ass cheeks and started to lick him.

 


	160. On your knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: dom/sub; puppy play

"On your knees." Heath pulled on the leash.

Rhyno obeyed, even though the collar was itching a bit. Heath put the leash on the bed and pressed Rhyno's head down, so that the older man was on his hands and knees now.

Heath went to the other side of the room to undress. When his partner tried to look at him, he shouted, "Stay!"

Rhyno looked back at the hard wooden floor. It hurt a little, but he still enjoyed every second of this.

Heath returned, now completely naked, and grabbed the leash again. "On your back... Time to play."

 


	161. The food looks great but... There's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now

It had become late when RAW was finally over. So they went directly to the hotel and called the room service.

About half an hour later Rhyno was enjoying his meal. But he noticed that Heath didn't eat anything. "Aren't you hungry?"

A cheeky smile appeared on Heath's lips. "The food looks great but... There's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now."

Rhyno swallowed; his cheeks turned pink. "Now? I mean... Can I...?"

His partner laughed. "Don't worry. I can wait until you finished eating."

However, when he got up to undress, Rhyno couldn't eat anymore either.

 


	162. Lay back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam noticed that Heath seemed to be a bit nervous. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, my first time with a man... as a bottom."

"Don't worry. Lay back." Adam smiled at him. "I promise you it won't hurt. Relax, okay?"

Heath nodded and lay down on the bed. Adam crawled between his legs and started to kiss him. His hands wandered over Heath's body, gently stroking his skin.

The ginger moaned when a lubed finger slowly entered him. It felt good. His body was so hot, his cock so hard. It didn't take long, then Adam was fucking him.

 


	163. Take off your clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – medical

"Mr. Slater? Take off your clothes."

"Um... Dr.... Rhyno?"

The doctor smiled in a friendly way. "You can call me just Rhyno or Dr. Gerin."

Heath had a problem. It wasn't his fault. He had a medical kink. He couldn't help it. He'd chosen this new doctor because of his nickname. It hadn't sounded like he would be so... attractive. Hesitantly, Heath pulled down his jeans. He only needed treatment for his injured thigh. But even his loose boxers couldn't hide his excitement.

He blushed. "I'm sorry..."

Rhyno stared at his bulge. His face flushed, too. "Don't worry. It happens."

 


	164. Well, fine; just this once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: costume kink

"This is stupid!"

"Please, do it for me, Heathy baby." Adam looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

The ginger sighed. "Well, fine; just this once."

He took the white Bunny head and put it on. He could barely see anything with it, and he wondered how anyone had been able to wrestle with it.

Adam smiled at him and pushed him down on the bed. "You're the best Bunny I've ever had."

Heath was already wearing the rest of the costume, and he started to sweat. It was hot, even though he was completely naked under the fake fur.

 


	165. I'm waiting

"I'm waiting." Heath was kneeling on the bed, only dressed in black briefs.

Adam was sitting at the desk in front of the computer. "What for?"

"For you."

Adam quickly turned around and looked at him briefly. "Just one more round. I'm on a roll."

Heath lay down on his back and spread his legs. "I may fall asleep, though..." he teased his partner.

Adam glanced at him again, then decided that online poker wasn't worth missing this opportunity. He shut down the computer and started to undress.

Heath grinned at him. "Thought you're on a roll?"

"Yeah, I am."

 


	166. As you wish

Heath had just nestled down in bed when he noticed he'd forgotten his phone in the bathroom.

"Baby?" He looked at Adam who was undressing next to the bed. "Can you get my phone for me?"

"As you wish."

Heath furrowed his brows. "What does _that_ mean?"

His partner laughed. "I'd do anything for you because I love you." He went to the bathroom and came back with Heath's phone. Then he climbed into the bed.

"Thanks. But don't say it like that. It sounds so... distant." Heath crawled on top of Adam and kissed him. "I prefer you closer."

 


	167. First one to make a noise loses

They were cuddling in bed when Adam suddenly said, "First one to make a noise loses."

"Wait, that's not fair. You know I'm loud..."

"Start!" Adam moved his hand between Heath's legs.

"Aah!"

Adam chuckled. "You lost."

"No! I wasn't ready yet. Let's do it again!"

"Okay, let's put something on the line. Loser has to give winner head."

Heath pouted. "Not fair. You're better at it."

"One more reason for you to train," his partner teased him. "Ready?"

"Whatever." Heath turned his head away. He knew he couldn't win this.

"Don't be mad, Heathy baby."

Heath grinned. "You lost!"

 


	168. You have no idea what you do to me

Rhyno tried to keep their relationship as a tag team professional. But that wasn't easy when the ginger was dancing around him, smiling, and put his arms around Rhyno's neck.

Rhyno grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the next wall. He stared into those dark eyes and moved closer. Heath looked at him, surprised, speechless.

Rhyno almost kissed him. Almost. But then he stepped back and turned his head away. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Heath swallowed. "I'm sorry... I just... Is there a reason not to...?"

"We're a tag team..."

"That's not a reason."

 


	169. If you're bored, wanna have sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was sitting on his hotel bed, zapping from one TV channel to another.

Adam put his phone on his nightstand. "If you're bored, wanna have sex?"

Heath looked to the other bed. "What?"

"Wanna have sex?" his friend repeated. "Don't worry. I'm clean, and you can be top if you want."

Heath blinked. _That was right._ He remembered the Rosebuds. Adam had gotten around. "It's not like... I mean... Why?"

"Why not? I like you." Adam smiled at him.

Heath got a warm feeling in his stomach. His heart was beating fast when he took off his T-shirt. "Okay."

 


	170. I've wanted this for so long

It had taken long, very long, almost too long. But now they'd finally given in to their feelings. Heath climbed onto Rhyno's lap, kissed him.

"I've wanted this for so long," he moaned while shoving his hands under Rhyno's T-shirt.

The cheeks of the older man were glowing. His head was spinning. Heath removed the tie from Rhyno's hair and buried his hands in dark curls.

"Take me," he said and threw his T-shirt to the floor.

Rhyno pushed his body down to the bed. He stopped for a moment and smiled at Heath. "Why did we wait so long?"

 


	171. Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath tried to straddle Adam's thighs and hit his head on the roof. He sighed. "Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies. This damn rental is just too small."

"I told you it would've been easier in the Exotic Express."

"Where you fucked all your Rosebuds? No, thanks!"

Adam pouted. "I didn't fuck _all_ of them."

"Why can't we just go to the hotel to have sex?"

"Because that's not so exciting."

"It's not exciting to bump my head."

"Oh baby." Adam grabbed the other man and shoved him onto the back seat. "Let _me_ do this."

 


	172. Can I touch you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

It was late and Heath was sitting on his bed, only dressed in boxers, talking with his friend. He was excited as usual, smiling happily and gesturing with his hands.

Adam had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He realized he'd fallen in love with the other man. "Can I touch you?"

Heath looked surprised, then laughed. "You touch me all the time..."

"No, I mean like... Can I kiss you?"

Heath blushed. He hadn't noticed Adam was interested in him like that. But... he liked his friend, too. Adam was cute, funny, nice. So he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

 


	173. Open up

Rhyno lubed his fingers and whispered, "Open up."

Heath spread his legs and lifted his hips a little. He closed his eyes when the other man crawled between his legs and circled a finger around Heath's entrance.

"You like that?"

"Uh-huh." Heath moaned softly.

After some teasing, Rhyno pushed his finger into the ginger and made him groan. He played a bit with Heath's ass before he added a second finger. He searched for Heath's sweet spot and started to rub it.

His partner made delicious noises. Rhyno couldn't wait to fuck him. Fortunately, Heath seemed to be ready, too.

 


	174. No strings attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath had already had a crush on his friend for a while before he finally had the courage to kiss him one day.

Adam seemed surprised, but then he smiled.

"No strings attached," Heath said because he thought that was what the other man wanted to hear.

However, Adam didn't look as happy as Heath had expected. "You only want sex?" He almost sounded disappointed.

"No, I mean... I thought..." Heath was confused.

"Heathy baby..." Adam cupped his face. "Do you actually want more? A real relationship?"

The ginger nodded.

"Good. That's what I want, too." He kissed Heath again.

 


	175. Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam was excited. It was the first time they were making out. He'd flirted with Heath for weeks, and now the ginger finally climbed on his lap and ground down on him. Their kisses had become sloppy.

"Fuck. Heathy baby, I'm gonna..." Adam couldn't even finish his sentence as his sudden orgasm surprised him, and he came in his boxers.

Heath stopped moving and grinned at him. "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

The other man slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah, you have." He smiled. "But don't worry. There's more where that came from."

 


	176. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: possessive behavior

Heath ran his hands over the smooth skin of the other man; his fingers traced the spider web tattoo. Rhyno was lying prone on the bed, already dozing off.

Heath placed some kisses on his back, admired all those little scars Rhyno had earned in the more extreme times of his career. "Mine," he whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rhyno mumbled tiredly.

"Nothing." Heath gave him another kiss on his shoulder. Rhyno belonged to him. He would never share him, never let anyone else touch him. But his partner didn't need to know that. "Love ya."

"Love you, too."

 


	177. The night's still young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

After RAW, the Social Outcasts were celebrating their win in different clubs. But after some time, Adam had enough. "Let's go back," he said to Heath.

The ginger smiled. "No. The night's still young."

"Heathy baby, I'm tired."

"I thought _it's party time all the time?"_

"That was back then. I'm older now."

"That was last year!" Heath laughed.

Adam pouted, then leaned closer to his partner. "If you come back to the hotel with me now, you can fuck me."

Heath stared at him. "Really?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Just let me tell Bo and Axel that we leave."

 


	178. We can't do that here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: semi-public sex

They were watching a movie in the cinema when Heath suddenly felt Adam's hand on his thigh. Then it moved closer to his crotch. He grabbed it. "We can't do that here!"

"Why not?"

Only now Heath understood why Adam had chosen the last row for them where no one could see them.

"There could be cameras... Or someone could walk up here..."

Adam chuckled. "Don't get paranoid. It'll be okay."

He slid out of his seat and got on his knees between Heath's legs. A minute later he was sucking Heath's cock, and the ginger had troubles staying quiet.

 


	179. Behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

They were on their way back to the hotel, and Heath was driving. Adam was in the passenger seat and put his hand on Heath's thigh. "I can't wait till we're in our room..."

"Behave." Heath glanced into the rear-view mirror. Bo and Curtis were snuggled up to each other on the backseat and seemed to be dozing off.

Adam grinned and rubbed Heath's thigh. "Want me to give you road head?"

"Want me to crash the car?"

Adam chuckled and pulled his hand back. "Nope."

Curtis opened one eye and sighed. "I swear one day I'm gonna kill him."

 


	180. What did you just say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: tickling

Heath was already lying on the bed while Rhyno was still undressing. "Come on, old man. I'm waiting," he teased his partner.

Rhyno turned around. "What did you just say?"

The ginger grinned cheekily. "You heard me right, old man."

Rhyno jumped onto the bed and started to tickle him. "Who do you call _old?"_

Heath was giggling. "You are..."

His partner realized he had to change his strategy. So he wrapped his hand around Heath's dick. "Do you want this old man to make you feel good?"

Heath nodded. "Yes, please!"

"Then apologize."

"I'm sorry. You're young and sexy."

 


	181. Good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: crossdressing; feminization

Heath was kneeling on the bed. He was dressed in frilly red lingerie. His face was made up and his nails were painted.

Adam dropped his clothes to the floor and climbed onto the bed.

"Good girl." He cupped Heath's face with one hand and gave him a kiss.

The ginger closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "I'm your girl," he whispered.

Adam smiled. "I know you are."

Heath lay down on his back and wrapped his legs around the other man while they were kissing. Adam's hands went to Heath's bra and opened it. "You belong to me."

 


	182. Good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: dom/sub; handcuffs

Rhyno was on his knees, completely naked, his hands cuffed behind his back. Heath was standing between him and the bed. He grabbed Rhyno's chin and lifted his head until their eyes met. Rhyno showed no sign of resistance. His cock was already hard.

"Good boy." Heath smirked. He stroked his own dick a few times before he shoved it into Rhyno's mouth.

The older man didn't hesitate to lick and suck it. Heath threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck, yes!"

He grabbed Rhyno's face and pushed his hips back and forth. "God, you're so good, so damn good!"

 


	183. Come here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: polyamory

Heath was sitting on the end of the bed. This was an important moment. _Would it work?_

"Come here," Adam said, and Rhyno nodded.

Heath crawled between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "I love you both."

"We love you, too," Rhyno said, wrapping his arms around the ginger.

"Yeah, I love you, too." Adam snuggled up to Heath.

Heath smiled. He was happy. This was perfect. His two partners started to place kisses all over his body. He closed his eyes. Hands moved over his skin, undressed him, stroked him. Heath moaned. "I love you so much."

 


End file.
